The Adventures of Rochelle Alden
by x-menfan1000
Summary: She had no idea that her life was going to be turned upside down. The minute she entered Camelot it changed. Now she must find the answers she seeks and help bring about a greater destiny. Read and Review!
1. The Dragon's Call part 1

**A/N:****I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Rochelle is mine.**

**The Adventures of Rochelle Alden**

I walked through the country side with my brother, Merlin. We were heading for Camelot where our uncle lived. We entered Camelot several hours later, we walking into the square to hear the King addressing the crowd.

As we stood there I felt a sensation that I had been here before. I felt uncomfortable and nervous of the King; like I had grown up around him.

"Let this serve a lesson to all. This man Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crimes of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass," said the man.

I glared at him and for a minute I had locked eyes with the king, but he soon broke away and went to address the crowd once more.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

Suddenly a woman came forward wailing.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son," she shouted.

"Seize her!" shouted the King.

I brought my arm over my face as she disappeared in a whirl of wind and smoke.

XXX

I watched Rochelle glare at the king and them staring at each other for a minute. We eventually left the square and headed for the Physicians quarters. We stopped and asked for directions.

"Where would we find Gaius, The – the court physician?" I asked the guard.

The guard pointed toward the stairs and Rochelle headed up first. I could tell that she wasn't exactly happy to be in a non-magic kingdom. We eventually arrived at a door and Rochelle knocks on the opened door.

"Hello?" she called out.

We wander in.

"Hello? Gaius?"

I clear my throat.

Gaius trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. I looked to see Rochelle's eyes glow and she slows the time enough for me to magically sweep a mattress under Gaius before he hits the floor.

"What did you two just do?!" he asked.

"Erm…" said Rochelle.

"Tell me!"

"We – we-we have no idea what happened," I replied.

"If anyone had seen that…"

"Er, no! That-that was – that was nothing to do with us. That – that was…" stated Rochelle.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"

"Nowhere," I said.

"So how is it you two know magic?"

"We don't."

"Where did you study? Answer me!"

"We never studied magic or been taught. We were born with it sir," said Rochelle.

"I know you were born with magic girl, but you boy, I do not."

"The same."

Rochelle looked at Gaius confused as to what he meant.

"Merlin, give him the letter," she said after a moment.

"We have this letter…"

There was another knock and a guard was in the doorway.

"King would like to see the girl and you Gaius," he said.

Rochelle took off her backpack and followed the guard. Gaius followed right behind her.

XXX

I walked into the throne room and knelt before King Uther. I was nervous and scared. I looked up at the young woman sitting next to the King and smiled at me.

"What's your name girl?" he questioned

I was beyond confused now.

"Rochelle Igraine Ambrose," I replied.

"You may stand," he said to me. "It has been a while since I saw you. you were about three the last time I saw you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You are Lady Rochelle Alden, daughter of two of my close friend, Lady Elizabeth of Ibelle and Sir James Alden."

"I don't know who you are talking about. My mother's name is Hunith and I was raised in Ealdor with my brother Merlin," I said.

The King came toward me.

"Rochelle, don't you remember me, you use to call me Uncle Uther?" he asked.

"I've never seen any of you before today. I'm not who you say I am. You have the wrong girl."

Gaius stepped forward.

"Sire, she might not remember anything of her childhood. Her mother was a sorceress and a powerful one at that. If Lady Elizabeth feared for Rochelle's safety, she would have put a spell on her daughter to lock up her memories of Camelot and of you," said Gaius. "If so then she would also be the one to remove it from Rochelle."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Please just leave me alone," I stated and head out of the room.

"How dare you…" said King Uther.

"How dare you?! I have been here almost two hours and I'm already being harassed by people I don't even bloody know! I'm not the girl you think I am!" I shouted walking back out of the throne room. "Good day Sire."

XXX

I watched my new ward march out of the room and turned to see a very angry Uther. Rochelle was exactly like her mother, temper and all. She knew how to push Uther's buttons, even if she had no idea what she was doing.

"That girl needs to learn or remember her manners," said Uther.

"Sire, if I may speak?" I asked.

"Of course Gaius," said Uther.

"It might be best if you don't push the issue. This very delicate situation and if pushed too hard Rochelle may be lost to us for good," I said.

"Alright, but Gaius if she remembers anything, give her straight answers as much as possible," said Uther.

"Of course."

"You are dismissed."

I walked out and went to find Rochelle.

XXX

I got lost going back to the Physicians chambers. I found myself in a library of sorts and an older gentleman sitting at the desk.

"May I help you miss?" he said.

"Could you point me in the direction of the Physicians Chambers? It seems I got lost," I replied kindly.

"Of course," said the man.

He lead me back into the hall way and pointed toward me in the right directions. I thanked him and continued on my way. I arrived to find Merlin had gone to sleep and Gaius reading the letter from my mother.

"Ah, there you are?" said Gaius.

"Is it true? What the king said?" I asked.

Gaius looked up at me.

"Rochelle, sit down," he said.

I did as I was told and looked up at Gaius.

"I'm afraid it is, but I knew your mother and father just as well as Uther and I know for a fact that if there was a way to protect you from The Great Purge and Uther then your parents wouldn't have hesitated to do it," said Gaius.

"I have to figure it out myself, Gaius. I need to know my true identity and my parents," I said. "I don't want this to get to Merlin. I can't lose my only family because if this."

"I understand."

"Thank you. I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight Gaius."

"Goodnight Rochelle."

I head up to the room I would share with Merlin and curled up for Sleep to take me.

_I was running from a woman with long dark red hair. I about two years old and had dark curly auburn hair._

"_I'm going to get you Rory," she said._

_I giggled and ran faster. I went around the corner and was scooped by the woman._

"_I told you that was going get you silly little girl," she said. _

"_Mama," I squealed._

_She pressed a warm kiss to my cheek…_

I sat straight up in my cot, panting. Morgana was right. I and Lady Morgana were best friend when I was a child. II also had an older brother named Gwaine. I got up and got my bag. I had a journal that I wrote all my dreams down.

I had been having strange dreams since I could remember, either about a woman singing to me or a man teaching how to sword fight in a garden. I could now assume that they were my real parents, Lady Elizabeth and Sir James. But this was the first time I had a dream about an older brother named Gwaine. I would have to show Gaius my journal in the morning and maybe he could help me figure this out.

XXX

I walked along side my brother as we headed back to Gaius's. I looked up at a blond hair boy tormenting a younger boy. I could tell he was royalty just by the way he acted and the fact the he was in the throne room when King Uther thought I was the missing girl he was looking for. I watched Merlin step in and knew that he was going to get into trouble like always.

I watched the guards drag Merlin away. I shook my head and I heard the boy's voice.

"You're that girl from yesterday? Rochelle, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" I replied.

"Prince Arthur Pendragon," he answered.

"You need to learn some manners," I said walking off toward the castle.

XXX

I watched the girl that my father thought to be his goddaughter. I had to admit that she was a beautiful girl, but she was stubborn and fiery. She gave my father a run for his money. She was a very intriguing girl.

XXX

I walked back into Gaius's, who turned to look at me. He smiled and handed me my journal.

"You're remembering bits and pieces of your life before the Great Purge. I think you should go talk to Uther, he can help you," he stated before turning back to his work.

"Do I have to? Oh, Merlin's been thrown into the dungeons by Prince Arthur," I told him.

"I thought I told you two to stay out of trouble! What did he do?" he asked.

"Stood up to the Prince," I replied. "I think I'll go unpack my stuff."

"Alright, but later you need to talk to the king and don't follow Merlin's example."

"Please, I'm smarter than Merlin. I listen to what people tell me."

Gaius went back to his work and I headed up to finish unpacking. I eventually found my way to King Uther's chambers. I waited for the guard to return and then stepped in.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello, I came to see if you could tell me more about my parents. I'm sorry about shouting at you. I'm not usually like that," I replied.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less. Your mother rarely ever raised her voice, but when she did you knew about it."

"I have dreams about people and place that I have never heard or seen before," I stated I held out my journal to him. "Gaius thought that maybe you could help."

"Of course I can. What would you like know?" he asked.

"Everything really, I need to know about my parents, my older brother I guess," I replied.

"Well sit down and I'll tell you what I know," he said leading to a sitting area.

"Lovely," I said.

"You haven't changed much since our childhood. You're full name is Rochelle Igraine Alden. You share the Queen of Camelot's name and you're Grandmother, Queen of Ibelle. You had an old brother named Gwaine, who disappeared before you went missing."

"Is my grandmother still alive?"

"Yes."

"Maybe, I should get my answers from her. She is my only other kin."

"Your grandmother has believed that I did something to you and we haven't talked since."

"Did you do something?"

Uther looked away.

"Uther I need to know."

"I ordered your mother to be killed and your father wouldn't stand for it. So they ran one night for their safety, leaving you behind. Queen Rochelle had requested that you be sent to her as soon as possible and I did send you to Ibelle, but you never made it to Ibelle. They found the carriage and the guards that went with you, but they were all killed and the carriage was empty."

I was now fighting tears.

"We searched everywhere for you but we never found you. Queen Rochelle pinned blame on me and broke all ties to Camelot. We thought you were dead until yesterday."

"Wow. It's a lot to take in."

"I'll help anyway I can."

I nodded and got up.

"I better go and help Gaius. My brother merlin hasn't even been here a week and he's already caused trouble with Prince Arthur."

"I'll see tomorrow you at the celebration."

"Thanks Sire. I glad somebody can help me. I thought I was going crazy."

I left his chambers and headed back to Gaius and made dinner. I set two bowls on the table and dished up the porridge. I sat down and looked into my soup.

"Did you know what Uther did to my family?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes, but I had no choice Rochelle. Your parents understood and they forgave me. It was a different time back then," replied Gaius.

"I know that, but it doesn't excuse Uther from what he did to his friends, to so many people."

"Your parents did what they had to."

I had tears running down my face as I looked up at him.

"Does it make right for them to leave their daughter behind?"

"Of course not, but they were trying to protect you and you would have been protected had you made it to Ibelle. Uther regretted what happened to you and he still does."

I finished my dinner and did the dishes. I went up to bed and looked out the window. My parents had left me without a second thought and now I struggled with remembering who I was before this all happened.

**XXX**

**I hope it sounds a whole lot better. I will try to update every Monday, but don't hold me to it.**

**Please review, favorite, alert it keeps me writing.**

**Now, I shall have piece of cake in all your wonderful readers' name. **


	2. The Dragon's Call part 2

**A/N:****I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Rochelle is mine.**

**The Adventures of Rochelle**

Gaius had left shortly after breakfast to go get Merlin out of the cells and I cleaned up. Once I was done, I headed down to the library to do some research about my family. I was still trying to take in all that Morgana had told me the night before, but I needed to know what more.

"Hello?" I called out.

The older man from yesterday looked up at me.

"Hello again, is there anything I could do for you?" he asked.

"I want some information on the Alden family. I trying to piece together something's," I replied.

"I'm sorry but those records have been sealed and I'm not allowed to open them."

"What?"

"They've been sealed be order of the king."

"I see. Thank you for your time."

I walked out and headed back to Gaius. I would be forced to go to the king and ask about my family. I wasn't exactly looking forward to that. I did not get a good feeling from King Uther the first time and I wanted to avoid the man. Today was going to be a long day.

XXX

When Gaius said there was a price to pay, I didn't think it would be the stocks. I was being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children. I saw Gaius walk by laughing.

"Thanks! I said to him as he walked past.

The children leave and a woman approaches.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm Lady Morgana's maid," she said.

"Right, I'm Merlin," I replied.

I reach my hand out further out of the stocks to shake Gwen's hand.

"Although, most people just call me idiot. My sister calls me Mer sometimes," I stated.

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave."

"It was stupid."

"Well, I'm glad he walked away. You were going to beat him," said Gwen.

"Oh, I…I can beat him," I said.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows."

"Thanks."

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm…Arthur's one of these real rough, save the world kind of men, and… well…"

"What?"

"You don't look like that."

I motion for her to come closer.

"I'm in disguise."

She looks confused for a moment and then laughs.

"Well, it's great you stood up to him," she stated.

"What? You think so?" I questioned.

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mm-hmm," she said nodding.

The children returned with more rotten fruit.

"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting."

Gwen leaving as they start pelting me again.

XXX

I just sat three plates down on the table as a disgusting smell hit my nose. I turned and found Merlin walking in. Gaius told me that he was sent to the stocks for the day.

"Do you want vegetables with that?" I said trying not to laugh.

Merlin glared at me.

"I know you're still angry with me, Gaius," said Merlin.

"Your mother asked me to look after you two," replied Gaius.

I had to tell Merlin that I wasn't his sister by blood. In my heart, I would always be his sister and Hunith's daughter, but not a blood relative. I was trying to piece together my past, but I couldn't keep it away from Merlin forever.

"Merlin, I'm not your sister by blood," I said.

"That's ridicules," he said.

"No it's not. My real name is Rochelle Igraine Alden. I was born and partly raised in Camelot. I just don't remember it all."

Merlin looked away and started eating his dinner. I looked to Gaius who motioned for me to sit down.

"Now what did your mother say to you about your gifts?" asked Gaius.

"That I was special," said Merlin.

"We" I corrected.

He glared at me.

"Right, I get the message," I muttered eating my dinner.

"You are special, both of you. The likes of which I have never seen before," said Gaius.

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin.

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you two do was…elemental, instinctive," explained Gaius.

"What's the point if it can't be used?" asked Merlin.

"That I don't know. You two are a question that has never been posed before."

I quietly finished eating and did my dishes and went to the door.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up Gaius," I said closing the door behind me.

I basically lost my 'brother'. I quietly walked down the hall thinking until I came to a garden. I was alone for quite some time

"Hello Rochelle," greeted Uther.

"Hello Sire," I replied.

"Your mother and my late wife created this garden. You learned to walk in this very garden," he said.

"I don't remember that. I only came to think about something. Goodnight sire," I said turning and leaving.

I walked through the corridor and looked at the tapestries.

"_Rochelle. Rochelle."_

I looked around for the voice but there was no one.

"_Rochelle, this way."_

I followed the strange voice and eventually came to a dark stairwell with two guards nearby. I quickly animated the dice they were playing with to lead them down the hallway a ways. I quickly grabbed a torch and headed down the stairs.

I came to a giant cave and looked around.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked.

I heard the flapping of wings and looked up to see a dragon.

"Oh my lord," I said in complete shock.

"Hello, Rochelle Igraine Alden," It said.

"You're…you're a dragon."

"I should say so," said the dragon.

I stared at the dragon.

"How did you know my name?"

"I knew your mother before Uther Pendragon turned on the magic community," explained the dragon.

"Some mother," I said sitting down.

"She did what she saw fit. She had no idea you had her gift. She thought you would be spared the pain that Uther was inflicting on people."

"By leaving her child behind!"

The dragon eyed me.

"It was not an easy move for your mother and father. They had already lost a son, they did not want to leave you, but they had no choice."

"I don't remember anything from back then. Just bits and pieces."

The dragon's eyes seemed to soften at this.

"That I do not know anything about. I'm sorry. Your parents paid a great price to protect you and unfortunately, it has done damage to you as well. This is not what I asked you here for. You are a part of a great destiny. A destiny you share with your adoptive brother."

"He's not my brother anymore. Merlin hates me."

The dragon seemed shocked by this.

"I shall talk to him later."

"What's this great destiny?"

"You are to help the young Pendragon bring magic back to Camelot and bring about Alboin."

"You mean that prat prince! I would never help him!" I shouted.

"You must or all is lost."

The dragon flew away.

"Get back down here you reptile! I will not help that Prat in a million years!" I shouted.

But it was no use, the dragon was gone. I headed back up went back to Gaius's. As I walked back I came to a solution to my problem with Merlin. I would go to Uther in the morning and tell him that I am the girl he's been searching for. It would remove tension between me and Merlin. I walked in and came face to face with Merlin.

"I'm sorry Rory," he said.

"Yeah I stopped believing that when I was fourteen. You never actually mean it especially if it involved William," I said walking past him. "I'll be going to King Uther in morning and telling him that I'm the girl he's been looking for. You'll never have to see me again."

"Rory…"

"I'm done being your sister Merlin. You've made that quite clear. I'll write Hunith in the morning explaining why I won't be coming back for visits and whatnot, also how you basically pushed me away," I stated going up to my room. "I'm not dealing with you anymore."

I laid on my bed listening to Gaius lecture Merlin. I eventually went to sleep.

_I was walking in a meadow when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me._

"_You scared me to death Rochelle," said a voice._

_I turned to look at the person and found Arthur Pendragon._

"_I'm sorry my love. I just needed to get out of the castle for a bit," I said._

"_You should tell someone where you're going. You are the crown Princess of Ibelle," stated Arthur. "And you are very dear to my heart."_

I woke up with a start and looked over at Merlin who was asleep. I was going to have to tell Uther that I was Rochelle Alden. There would be too much tension otherwise.

XXX

The next morning I gathered my stuff and got ready to talk to the royal family. I walked down to see Gaius standing at the table.

"Don't stop me for Merlin's shake. I need to be my true self, Rochelle Igraine Alden," I said.

"I wasn't going to, but Merlin's just as confused as you are," stated Gaius.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't want me as his sister anymore and I don't want any more tension as it is."

"I understand. I'll explain everything to Merlin and hopefully he'll understand."

"Thank you Gaius."

I walked out and headed for the royal dining hall. The guards let me in without question. I throw open the door.

"What is the mean of this!?" shouted Uther.

"I doubted you because I didn't remember, well, know I remember more and would like to have my position back," I said.

"Rochelle?" said Uther.

I could almost see Uther smiling at my statement. I knew somehow that Uther was glad to have me back.

"Yes, Rochelle Igraine Alden, Queen Rochelle of Ibelle's granddaughter."

He motioned me to sit down and have breakfast. I sat down next and we started chatting. I looked Across from me and saw Arthur Pendragon.

"You!" we said in unison.

My life had gotten worse in a day. I was stuck with a prince that thought he was on top of the world.

XXX

I walked across the square and passed Arthur and his gang walking through the lower town. Gaius told me Rochelle had gone and told Uther that she was the missing girl he had been looking for. My older sister was gone and I wouldn't see her again.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" he asked.

I kept walking.

"Aw, don't run away!"

I stopped.

"From you?" I asked.

"Thank god. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you you're an ass." I turn to face Arthur. "I didn't realize you were a royal on. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

"I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with than that."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, then," said one knight.

"Fight," said another.

I took off my jacket and Arthur laughs.

"Toying with him, then!" said a knight.

"Here you go," said Arthur.

One of Arthur's knights hands him a mace, which he tosses at me. I didn't catch it. I pick it up and Arthur starts swinging his mace with ease. This was going to end badly.

XXX

I looked out the window of my new chambers. They were just down the hall from Arthur's chambers and next door to Morgana's. I looked over the town and saw Arthur and Merlin fighting once more. I shook my head and turned away.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said.

I looked to find Morgana and Gwen walking in with loads of dresses.

"We have to get you cleaned up and we need to get you some clothes," said Morgana.

"I figured as much," I replied.

We looked through the dresses and Gwen took measurements to create more dresses for me.

"I love greens and blues," I told Gwen. "I also love being outside."

"Well, from what I am told, your mother did prize her gardens. You seem to have gotten her love for the outdoors," said Morgana.

"I guess I did. I wouldn't know for sure."

Morgana looked up at me and smiled.

"It's okay Rochelle; we'll help you remember your family. Besides, Uther going to inform your grandmother that you have been found and that she is welcomed to come Camelot."

I looked back out the window.

"It doesn't help the fact that my parents left me behind Morgana. It doesn't make me understand why they abandoned me."

"I know, but you'll get answers."

I probably wouldn't get a full story until my grandmother arrived, but I would get answers to questions that Uther know.

XXX

I was back at Gaius's after I get away from Arthur and his gang once again.

"How could you be so foolish?!" shouted Gaius.

"He needed to be taught a lesson," I replied.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!"

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!"

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!"

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die."

I went up to my bed chamber. Gaius enters with a medical basket.

"Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off," he said with a sigh.

I remove my shirt, revealing the bruises.

"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?"

"No."

Gaius tends to my wounds.

"I'm not a monster, am I?"

He looks me in the eye.

"Don't ever think that."

"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why."

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me."

"If you can't tell me, no one can."

Gaius pours potions into a tiny cup.

"Take this. It will help with the pain."

XXX

My father told me to take Lady Rochelle out and show her around Camelot. He asked me to be nice to her and treat her with respect. I knocked on her door and hear a clattering noise from inside.

"For goodness sakes Morgana it's the crack of…" she started opening the door. "Oh, it's you. The man that has a nasty habit of beating up my former brother."

"Good morning to you too. I came to take you out around Camelot," I replied. "Merlin's your brother?"

She turned and looked at me.

"I said former. Things didn't go over well," she stated.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll wait outside for you to get ready."

"Right," she said shutting the door in my face.

I had a feeling that Rochelle was another Morgana. My life was turning into a living hell.

XXX

I quickly got dressed and reopened the door to find Prince Arthur leaning against the wall. He didn't look like he was having fun.

"All ready to go. Lead the way prat," I said.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Lead the way," I replied innocently.

"After that."

"Prat."

"Prat?"

"Yes, prat."

He began to walk down the hall, muttering to himself. I giggled to myself. I was going to make Arthur Pendragon's life as unpleasant as possible.

"Stop giggling like a child and come along!" he shouted.

"I am not a child Pendragon!" I shouted.

"Well, you're acting like one, so I will treat you as such!"

I glared at the back of his head as I followed him through and out of the castle.

XXX

I walked up some curved stairs to Morgana's chambers. I had seen Rochelle out walking with Arthur when I was returning from collecting herbs. I could tell that she was giving Arthur a hard time, but she wouldn't look at me.

I entered the opened door and stare at Morgana as she walks behind her changing screen.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" she said.

I pause uncertainly before fetching the dress.

"I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the king's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?"

"I place the gown on the screen.

"Well, does it?"

"Mm-Mmm," I said in a high pitched voice.

"If he wants me to go with him, then he should invite me, and he hasn't."

I try to figure my way out of this situation.

"So do you know what that means?"

"Mm-Mmm."

"Where are you?" she asked.

Morgana looks over the screen and I hold up one of her cloaks to hid my face.

"Here," I replied in a high pitched voice.

I peek through the neck of the cloak.

"It means I'm going by myself."

I put the cloak down and start to leave.

"I need some help with this fastening."

I turn around and stop.

"Gwen?"

"I'm here," said Gwen.

I spun around to face her.

"What are you doing here?" she mouthed.

I sighed in relief and motion that Morgana needs help with her dressing.

"Oh," she mouths again.

Gwen nods and I leave.

XXX

I walked slightly behind Arthur as he led me through the town. It was lovely and the people were friendly. I watched a group of children play and smiled as they giggled. I didn't realize I had stopped, until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Come, there much to see before we have to return to the castle," said Arthur.

"Of course," I replied following him once more.

We soon ended at the royal stables and were looking at the horse. I petted one its nose as nuzzled into my hands. It was a beautiful black stallion with a white mane.

"I'm surprise he's letting you pet him," stated Arthur.

"He's a beautiful horse. He must be a handful," I said.

"He's one of my father's prized horses. He's been here as long as I can remember. Father doesn't ride him much anymore, but Morgana rides him once a week."

I looked at the horse. Animals were a weakness of mine. I had nurse several birds back to health and other animals; baby deer and what not. Some of the villagers didn't like me for nursing these animals especially in the winter.

"I love animals. It's a weakness of mine. I would be utterly useless on a hunt," I said looking into the horses eyes.

_I was just a child watching for my father to return from a patrol. Two weeks without my father. I could tell my mother was getting annoyed with me asking when he would come home. I looked out the window and saw the black stallion with white mane on top of the hill._

"_Father's home!" I shouted bolting for the door._

"_Rochelle Igraine! Get back here, you need your jacket!" shouted my mother._

_I ran out into the snow covered gardens and toward the hill. I heard my father chuckle and came down the hill toward me. He bends down and scooped me up onto his horse. My mother stood in the doorway holding my jacket._

"_I've missed my two favorite girls," he said loud enough for mama to hear him._

"_Give me Rory and put Rex in the barn. It's too cold for either of them," she commented._

"_Aw, but mama…"_

"_Now Rochelle, you heard your mother."_

I turned to look at Arthur who looked slightly concerned.

"He was my father's horse. He was named Rex," I stated with tears in my eyes.

"He's still named Rex. We can go if you want?" said Arthur.

"No. Its good memory of a life I don't remember."

I walked past him to get a carrot for my father's horse. I loved this horse as a child. I grabbed a couple carrots and headed back to the horse.

"Come here Rex," I said in a soothing voice.

He came to me reached for the carrot.

"It's okay boy. I know you've probably missed me. I'm here now Rex," I stated letting him eat the carrots.

I could see Arthur watching me out of the corner of my eye.

"Do you think your father will let me take care of Rex?" I asked. "He is probably the only thing I have of my father besides his name."

"He probably wouldn't mind you take charge of Rex. He'd understand," answered Arthur.

Rex finished his carrots and I walked away following Arthur back to the castle. We parted ways at his chambers and I continued on to mine. I got out a light green dress and began to get ready for the night's celebrations.

Morgana and Gwen came over to help me.

"Uther said that he's going to introduce you to the court tonight as well. He thinks is going to make it even merrier," stated Morgana as she was picking out matching jewelry. "What's wrong with you?"

"I found my father's horse today and it brought back happy memories," I said watching morgana's reaction. "Someone could have warned me or something."

"I'm sorry Rochelle. I should have, but I didn't think Arthur would take you to the stables," she replied.

"I want to take care of Rex. He's the only thing I have left of my parents."

"We'll tell Uther as soon as possible."

I finished getting ready and followed Morgana down to the great hall.

"Wait here until Uther calls for you," she said.

I stood outside the doors and waited for Uther to call me in.

XXX

I listen to the King as he spoke of Rochelle in a fondness. She was telling the truth and I pushed her away and it would take me a great deal to get her to even forgive me for being an idiot.

"Today, I would love to introduce Lady Rochelle Igraine Alden back into Camelot. I would like you all to give her a warm welcome," said Uther.

I turned to the doors to watch her step through them. Everyone clapped and I locked eyes with her for a second before she turned smiling at the king. I noticed that she fit the role of Lady and she carried herself different. She was much more beautiful than before.

I watched her take a bow and went to Morgana.

"They look great, don't they?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Some people are just born to be queens."

"No!"

Rochelle as a queen, No not Rochelle, she couldn't be a queen. I watched Rochelle go to stand with Morgana. She seemed to hang out with Morgana a lot.

XXX

I sat down next to Morgana as Uther introduces the Lady Helen. Everyone applauds and the music starts to play. Uther and the court take their seats. Helen sings. I start to feel sleepy all of the sudden and I close my eyes for what I thought was a second. When I wake up I found myself covered in cobwebs.

I immediately freak out for the fact that I'm deathly scared of Spiders. I scream a bit, which goes unnoticed by Uther and the prince.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid," said Uther.

"Oh, well…" came Merlin's voice.

I looked up at my former brother.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, your highness."

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special.

Morgana helps get the cobwebs off of me and I start to calm that there wasn't actually a spider anywhere near me.

"Well…"

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

Everyone applauds.

"Father!" shouts Arthur.

He wasn't happy about this arrangement. So I wasn't going to be the only making Arthur's life miserable. I sat in a chair later that night reading a book that Uther had sent up, it was about my family and I greatly appreciated that he let me have it. I was getting my answers.

**XXX**

**That was part two of Chapter 1.**

**Let me know what you think in the little box below.**


	3. Valiant part 1

**A/N:****I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Rochelle is mine.**

**The Adventures of Rochelle Alden**

I was standing at my window watch Arthur practicing for the upcoming tournament. I hadn't spoken to Merlin for weeks and I avoided him. Uther had informed me that my grandmother was to arrive today for the tournament as well to help shed more light on my past.

There was a knock on my door and I turned to find Gwen into the doorway.

"My lady, your grandmother as arrived," she said.

"Of course I'll be down in a bit," I replied walking to my vanity and fixing my hair.

I brushed my long dark auburn locks and tied them back with a hair ribbon. Hunith had made it for me before I left Ealdor. I had received a letter back from her. She understood and that she was always here for me even if Merlin didn't like it.

She explained her side of the story as well and I understood that she did what my parents had asked her to; raise me as her own and not to tell me anything about them. Keep me safe until I could understand why. That was the problem that I was having, understanding my parents reasoning in leaving me behind.

I headed down to the throne room where I could hear arguing going on. I saw an older woman Staring Uther down and I knew that she was my grandmother, Queen Rochelle of Ibelle.

"After this tournament, I'm taking Rochelle back to Ibelle Where her family is," she said.

"What if I don't want to go?" I said getting their attention.

She looked at me and came towards me.

"My precious granddaughter, it's been so long since I've seen you. I thought I lost you so many years ago," she said stopping in front of me. "You look just like your mother, but I see your father shining through."

"I don't remember anything, but bits and pieces," I told her.

"I think me and Uther could probably agree that your parents had something to do with your disappearance and not remembering. It was probably for the best at the time, but now not so much."

"I just want to remember."

She pulled me into a gently embrace as a started to cry.

"I know Rory, I know. I will help as much as I can."

I cried into her shoulder.

"If you excuse Uther, I'd like to settle in to my rooms and try to calm my granddaughter," she said.

"Of course," said Uther.

She led me out and Gwen showed us to my grandmother's rooms. Once we were alone she started unpacking.

"Uther might be strict on Magic, but he is a smart ruler. Now son could use a good swift kick in the rear, but Arthur is a good man," she said.

"Why is Uther well…Uther?" I asked hanging a beautiful gown in the wardrobe.

"Uther had a bad interaction with magic and cost him someone very dear to both your mother and him. I don't think right now is a time to talk about him, we should focus on you," She replied with a kind smile.

"Of course," I said continuing to help her unpack.

XXX

I walked into Gaius's chambers, losing my armor as I go.

"So how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" asked Gaius chuckling.

I tap my head.

"Do you hear clanging?" I asked.

I sit down at the table wearing my tunic. Gaius messages my shoulders.

"Ah! It was horrible. Ahh and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. Onhríne achtung bregdan."

A book slides to me on the table and opens up.

"Oi!" shouts Gaius.

He slaps the back of my head.

"What've I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself."

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?"

"What would you do?"

"Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes."

Gaius went back to treating my shoulders.

"Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I ended up as servant. How is that fair?"

"I'm not fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun."

"You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur."

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory."

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure."

"Ah! That makes two of us."

"Rochelle's grandmother arrived today. Maybe you should go speak with Rory?"

"I doubt she'd listen to me. Rochelle won't even look at me much less speak with me."

"She might leave Camelot after the tournament."

I thought about Rochelle leaving and not seeing again, but I already didn't see her now. I knew she didn't want anything to do with me for what happened.

"Yeah, Rochelle needs her answers and if that means leaving Camelot then so be it."

XXX

I watched Rochelle as she lead Rex out of the stables. She loved that horse and my father understood that she needed it. I walked over to her.

"So would you like some company?" I asked.

"Already do. My grandmother's going to be with me today," Replied checking the reins and saddle.

"There are bandits out there."

"I'm sure my grandmother's guards can handle some bandits. Besides the last time I was in Camelot your knights weren't the best and I got robbed of my family," she stated.

"They weren't my knights at the time. They're the best in the five kingdoms," I replied firmly.

"I don't care whose knight they were. I got robbed of my life and family. Your knights will not always be the best in the five kingdoms."

I glared at her and she glared back.

"I would like to come."

"And I don't…"

"Rochelle, that's enough. If the prince wants to come he can," stated an older woman.

"But grandmother…" pleaded Rochelle

"No buts young lady. You will be respectful to the Prince and anyone else. It is not his fault for what happened to you. He was just an infant back then."

I smiled at Rochelle, who was still glaring at me. I quickly went in and saddled my horse and joined them on their ride. We stopped at a small meadow and let the horses rest.

"It wonderful here. We didn't have anything like this in Ealdor," said Rochelle.

"Your mother would have loved it here. She loved being outside amongst the trees and flowers," said Queen Rochelle.

"What was she like?" asked Rochelle.

"Your mother was a kind and loving woman. She loved you father as much as I did your grandfather god rest his soul. She was incredible strong, especially after your brother went missing. It broke her heart to lost him and it took her a long time to let you out of her sight."

"What about my father?"

"He was a knight for Uther. He was devoted to both Uther and your mother. He would do anything for mother, brother, and you. I had never seen him cry like he did when you were born or went your brother went missing. He blamed himself for Gwaine's disappearance, he was supposed to go with the patrol, but your mother came down with something and he had to stay to take of you and her."

I watched Rochelle as she looked up into the tree's. Morgana had mentioned that it was hard for Rochelle to get her mind wrapped around what her parents did. I could see that she was struggling now.

"Then why did they leave me? Everyone says they loved me, but they left me behind. I don't understand," she said turning to look at her grandmother.

"We should get back. it' will be dark soon," stated Queen Rochelle.

"Grandmother please answer my question," said Rochelle.

"Later child."

"But…"

"I said later Rochelle."

I watched Rochelle go to Rex and grab his reins. I went over to help her mount the horse.

"I don't need help," she stated mounting and headed out of the meadow.

"I was only trying to be a gentleman," I said watching her.

I mounted my horse followed them out and back to Camelot. I watched Rochelle walk Rex back into the stable and I followed.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I asked watching her unsaddle Rex.

"Why are you such a royal jerk?" she countered.

"I am not a royal jerk.,"

"Yes you are. You treat everyone like they are below you when you're not. Just because you were born to royalty doesn't mean you need to act like it."

"And how would you know? You don't even remember anything."

As soon as I said it, I regretted it.

"How dare you!? You can't be nice to anyone!" she shouted.

She handed the brush over to the stable hand and stomped out. I Went to follow her, but was stopped by her grandmother.

"Don't Arthur Pendragon, Rochelle's been hurt enough in her life and I don't want you or your father to hurt her more," she said.

"But…"

"You need to take a long hard look in the mirror because right now Rochelle is right."

She left following Rochelle back to the castle.

XXX

I struggle to get the vambrace on Arthur's lower arm. I was still trying to decide if I should speak with Rochelle. I knew how stubborn she could be.

"You know the tournament starts today?" questioned Arthur.

"Yes, sire," I replied.

I fixed the buckle on the gorget.

"You nervous?" I asked.

"I don't get nervous."

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous."

"Will you shut up!"

I grab Arthur's cape, tying it on him, and hand Arthur his helmet.

"Great, yeah. I think you're all set."

"Aren't you forgetting something? My sword."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll need that."

Arthur grabs the sword and marches off.

"That went well."

XXX

I sat next to my grandmother as we listen to Uther open the tournament. I watch Arthur enter the ring and smiled.

"If I didn't know better, I would as you like Arthur," Whispered My grandmother.

"I do not. Arthur is the most selfish person I have ever known," I whispered back.

"I thought the same thing about your grandfather."

I saw a box open revealing the gold prize.

"It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward."

The crowd cheers. The knights exit the arena. Uther stops by Arthur on his way to the stands. I saw Merlin over on the side cheering as Arthur fights a knight. Arthur wins and the crowd cheers once again.

I saw the boys talking with another knight. As I watched I got a creepy feeling about the knight. I got up and went to congratulate Arthur on his victory.

As I walked up, I could feel the other knight's eyes on me.

"Who is this lovely creature?" he asked.

"Lady Rochelle Alden," I replied graciously.

"Knight Valiant, it is a pleasure to meet you. I must be going," he said leaving with his servant.

"Creep," said merlin.

"I completely agree," I stated.

Arthur snorts and so does Merlin. I shook my head at them.

"I came to congratulate you on our victory Arthur," I said.

"Thank you," He replied.

I walked away to go find my grandmother, I could hear Arthur listing off a number of chores For Merlin.

XXX

I had all of Arthur's checklist being done magically while I read the magic book. Gaius enters and all the objects drop.

"Are you using magic again?" he asked.

"No," I replied innocently.

"What's all this, Then?"

I shrug.

"I just came to tell you that supper's ready."

XXX

I sat at one end of the table while my grandmother sat at the other. I moved my fork absentmindly around my plate. My thought went to Merlin once more.

"Rochelle, please eat," said my grandmother.

"I'm not hungry," I replied.

"Not or won't? You've been thinking about something all afternoon. Does it have to do with Arthur's servant?"

I looked up at her.

"it does. I grew up with Merlin and I still think of him as my brother, but he doesn't see me as his sister anymore. His mother, Hunith, still thinks of me as her daughter."

"I see. I will not pull you from the people that raise you for all these years. I'm in a great debt to Hunith for taking you in and raising you. It might take Merlin long to get his head wrapped around the truth. Give it time my child."

"but you said that you wanted me to come back to Ibelle with you."

"I have been thinking about it and I think you should stay as an advisor for Ibelle. I've been thinking of getting a peace and trade agreement up with Uther for years now, but I couldn't get over what happen to you, I believe that now I can do just that."

"I know nothing of Ibelle or how to be an advisor. I grew up in a small village."

"My old advisor is willing to teach you what needs to be done and how to get it done. I will always be a letter away and you can kept in touch with me."

"But…"

"Rochelle, I have complete faith in you. you are only person that could possibly stick Uther in a tight position."

"I alright I'll do it."

"Good I will have him start teaching you after the tournament."

I finished my dinner and went to my room to get some much needed sleep.

XXX

The knights queue up to meet Uther, Lady Morgana, Lady Rochelle, and Queen Rochelle. I could tell that Rochelle was nervous since this was her first official act.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My lord," said Valiant.

"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style," said my father.

"Well, as my lord said, "To lose is to be disgraced.""

"I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, My ward. Lady Rochelle of Ibelle and Queen Rochelle of Ibelle."

Valiant bows to kiss Morgana's hand then Rochelle's wile I look on with a wry grin.

"Ladies."

"I saw you competing today," said Morgana.

"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting My Lady to the feast."

"That is correct."

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament."

Morgana smiles and nods to him, Valiant Nods back.

"Ladies."

Valiant walks over to shake hands with the other knights; Morgana, Rochelle, and Gwen watch him. Arthur bows to his father.

"Arthur."

"Father."

I look over at Valiant before going to Morgana and Rochelle.

"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant," stated Morgana.

"Creep is what he is," said Rochelle.

"They're not the only ones."

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of."

"I still say he's a creep," stated Rochelle.

XXX

I watched Arthur walk off.

"Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament," said Morgana.

I turned to look at her once more.

"You don't really mean that," said Gwen.

"Yes, I do," replied Morgana.

"I rather have Arthur win than Valiant," I stated.

"Oh, you've been saying that since the tournament started."

"There's something not right with him, Morgana."

"That's because you're crushing on Arthur and would rather have him win."

"I am not!" I shouted.

Everyone turned to look at me and I tried to hide my face to no success. All the men chuckled at me and I made my way out of the throne room. I was totally embarrassed by Morgana.

I ran into Merlin in the hall.

"Watch where you're going Merlin," I said.

"Oh hello my lady," he said.

"Knock it off Merlin. It's Rochelle to you," I replied.

"I'm sorry."

I walked past him.

"I'm sorry about last week. I shouldn't have called you a lair," he said.

I stopped and turned to look at him.

"It's hard when your find out that you're someone else and that the person that you thought was your best friend turns you way, but it hurt twice as much when it's the person you call a brother or sister."

"I know, but you'll always be my big sister."

I smiled and walked back to him.

"And you will always be my little brother."

I gave Merlin a hug and we went our separate ways.

XXX

I was walking to Uther's chambers to ask about my father. My grandmother thought that it would be a good idea to ask Uther. As I was making my way down the stair Valiant stands in front of me blocking my path.

"Excuse me," I said trying to move past him.

"You are very beautiful," he said.

"I must be somewhere so if you would be so kind," I replied.

"But I would like to get to know you," he grabbing on my wrist.

I tried to wrench my wrist out of his hand.

"Let me go."

"No."

I saw Arthur coming up the stairs.

"The Lady said let go," he said.

"I just want to get go to know," replied Valiant.

"Well, oblivious she doesn't want, so let her go," said Arthur.

"I'm sorry my lady."

I rubbed my wrist as he walked off.

"Are you ok?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah and Thanks," I replied.

"I would do the same for anyone."

I smiled at Arthur. Maybe he wasn't such a prat after all.

**XXX**

**Thanks for reading! Take a moment to tell me how I did as well as favorite and alert.**

**I only update on Mondays!**


	4. Valiant part 2

**A/N:****I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Rochelle and other that I add are mine.**

**The Adventures of Rochelle Alden**

It was the second day of the tournament. I picked a more simple dress and pulled part of my hair back. I sat there and watched Arthur fight once more and Valiant was watching me. I had a very uneasy feeling about Valiant. Especially after Knight Ewan had been injured, so I decided to go see the Dragon.

"I need to talk to you," I called out to the empty cave.

I heard his wings and he landed in front of me.

"Hello Lady Rochelle," he said.

"It's just Rochelle."

"What brings you down here or are you still trying to deny your destiny?"

"I'm not denying, I'm just not keen on being attached to a person I have no feelings for."

"I can't help you with this. For it's not your part of the destiny."

I watched him fly away.

"What do you mean it's not part of my destiny?! I just want to know what the creep is up to!" I shouted.

I walked back to up to the livable area of the palace and headed for my grandmother's room. As I walked in I heard her mumbling about Uther being an idiot.

"Grandmother?" I called.

"Oh, I've been wondered where you've been. Merlin's been looking for you. When where you going to tell me about your magic?" she said.

"I figured you knew."

"Well, I didn't and had to find out from someone else."

"I'm sorry. Why are you calling Uther an idiot?"

"Oh, he doesn't want to accept you or my foreign advisor here, but he'll have to honor your father's wishes."

"Which is?"

"Your father knew how Uther could get, so when he made his final wishes, he made sure you were well off. He wanted you to have a position within Uther's court as a go between for Ibelle and Camelot. If he doesn't, I can cut off all trade to Camelot from Ibelle."

"That is amazing."

"You can be a thorn in Uther side."

I sat there laughing at the irony of it all. My parents were torturing Uther from beyond his gasp with me. He made them give up their little girl, then kidnapped her, placed her in a small village, and then once she was grown have her show up and torture him. They were utter geniuses.

"I like the idea of it. Torture the Pendragon family."

"You sound just like your mother."

"_You, little monkey, are exactly like your mama," said my father as he pulled me down from the wall I climbed up on. "Always climbing or getting into trouble. I don't know what I'm going to do with you."_

"_Papa I'm going to be knight just like you one day," my four years self-announced._

"_Are you now? From what I see, you will not be a very good knight."_

_I swung my little wooden sword and clobbered my brother in the head._

"_Ow! What did I ever do to you?" said Gwaine rubbing his head._

"_Oops," I said._

"_I hate girls," mumbled Gwaine walking away._

"My dad said the same thing. I told him I was going to a knight just like him."

She came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh, Rory, there is going to be more pain before the happiness. It'll get better as time goes by."

I eventually left to get some sleep, where I would have more dreams of my family.

_I was standing in the throne room of king Uther's court. I was seven years old and all alone, my parents gone and my brother missing. I looked up at Uncle Uther with tear filled eyes._

"_I want my mama and papa," I said crying even more._

_He came to kneel in front of me._

"_Rory, sweetie, remember when your brother went missing?" he asked._

"_Yes," I replied._

"_Well pumpkin, they're gone. I'm sorry sweetie."_

"_Mama and Papa wouldn't have left me. Not after what happened with Gwaine! You're lying! I want my mama and papa!" I shouted._

"_Rochelle…"_

"_Lair!"_

"_Rochelle!"_

I felt something shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Morgana and Arthur on either side of my bed. Arthur's hands gasping my shoulders.

"What?"

"You were screaming for your parents and calling someone a lair. I you heard down in my room," explained Arthur.

"I remembered the day my parents left. I called your father a lair at the time," I said.

Morgana looked at Arthur with concerned.

"I doubt my father would lie," he said.

"Well, my parents wouldn't have just left without me. I was four years old and still getting over the loss of my brother. I'm sorry you don't see what your father is like."

"My father is a good man. Besides, how do you know if that dream is real or not? You don't remember."

"Arthur…" started Morgana.

"Get out!" I shouted.

"Rory…"

"Get out both of you! Just get out!"

They left and I went over and locked the door. I crawled back into my bed and cried.

XXX

Morgana glared at me after we left Rochelle's room.

"That's was real low Arthur," she said.

"But he didn't lie about them leaving," I said.

"I know, but she did and does blame him. She is my friend Arthur and to see her so broken and lost, hurts. Try and be nice to her."

"I'll try."

"Thank you Arthur."

She walked back to her chambers and I went to mine. Maybe I was too harsh with Rochelle, she had lost her family and she wanted answers. I just couldn't see my father lying to her about something like that.

XXX

The next day Arthur had called the court to a meeting. I stood next to my grandmother and listen to Arthur accuse Knight Valiant of using magic.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament," said Arthur.

It made sense now. I had a feeling he was up to no good because of the shield. I could sense the magic.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" questioned Uther.

"My lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrages accusation?" said Valiant.

"Do you have evidence?"

Arthur motions Merlin forward, who hands Uther the snake head. I shook my head and tried not to gag. I hated snakes dead or alive. Everything started to go horrible wrong for Arthur and Merlin at that point. Arthur looked like at fool once Knight Ewan died.

I went Arthur chambers to maybe help, but when I saw Merlin walking away looking upset I knew something happened.

"Merlin, what happened?" I asked.

"Arthur fired me. He thinks I made him look like a complete fool," he answered.

"Well, it does seem that way. If it's anything, I believe you."

"Thanks Ro. I'm going to see if Gaius needs me."

"Alright."

I watched him walk away. I walked to Arthur door and knocked before letting myself in. I stood him standing at the window.

"Get out."

"I believed what you said."

"I said get out."

I went over to him and touch his shoulder, only to have him turn on me.

"I said get out or do I have to call the guards," he said seriously.

I left after that and headed straight for the dragon. There was no way I would ever help that man bring about a better Camelot.

"You were wrong about me and that man. I will not ever understand him in a million years. You have the wrong girl!" I stated firmly.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny," said the dragon.

"How can it be my destiny to love someone who is so stubborn and full of himself?" I asked.

"You are the band that's holds the two half together. Very soon you shall learn that. Look to your parents."

"I can't look to my parents; they aren't here and stop with the riddles!"

"That you and Arthur are tied together in a bigger destiny."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, young sorceresses, this is not the end. It is the beginning."

He flew away once more and left me standing there.

"Crazy dragon," I muttered as I left.

XXX

I was sitting on the steps when Rochelle came and sat down next to me.

"Hey, we haven't talked in a while," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you spoke with the dragon?" I asked her.

"Because at the time you little brother didn't want anything to do with me. So you spoke with him too then."

"Yeah."

"So what are we doing about Knight Valiant?"

I looked at her. She was going to help me with this.

"You want to help save Arthur from certain death?"

"Well, yeah, he's 'my destiny'"

"And here I thought you hated him?"

She looked at me.

"Well, I do, but I don't want dead."

I caught sight of a dog statue.

"That's it."

"What is?"

"Remember, when we were kids and you found those puppies, but they didn't survive the winter."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Valiant?"

"We bring the snakes out of the shield. Help me get this dog statue to Gaius's."

We found a wheel barrel and quickly went to Gaius.

"What are you too doing with that?" said Gaius.

"We are going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves," I explained.

We got the statue into my room and I pulled out the magic book out from under a floor board. We start trying out the spell, but nothing happened. Rochelle leaves for a bit to try and convince Arthur not to fight Valiant tomorrow.

XXX

I entered Arthur's open chambers.

"I thought I told you to get out," he said to me.

"Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you," I said.

"I know."

"Then withdraw. You have to withdraw."

"Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they I'm coward?"

"Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die."

"Then I die."

"How can you go out there and fight like that?"

"Because I have to. It's my duty."

XXX

Merlin had fallen asleep and I was still muttering the spell that would hopefully bring this statue alive.

"Bebay odothay…arisan quickum."

I was about ready to go get my grandmother and see if she knew how to say this darn spell.

"We've got to be doing it wrong and we're running out of time"

Merlin said drowsily and nothing happened. I was beginning to worry that Arthur was going to die today. I closed my eyes and mumbled the spell once more.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

There was a growl.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

The Rottweiler barks and we both jumped in surprise.

"We did it!" we said staring at anger looking dog.

The dog starts lunging at us and we rush out the room and merlin shuts the door. I saw Gaius enter.

"Arthur's fighting Valiant and your grandmother is looking for you."

"We know. We're going now. Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later," said Merlin as we rushed out of the room.

We stopped at the side of the tournament grounds and I saw my grandmother zero in on me. I smiled.

'I'll explain later,' I mouthed to her.

She didn't seemed to buy it, but Merlin and me had to save Arthur from a painfully death. Arthur knocks Valiant's helmet off and Arthur removes his helmet and they both pull down their mail coifs. Valiant knocks Arthur down to the ground and steps on his shield. Valiant disarms Arthur, but Arthur catches him before he can strike. Valiant pin Arthur to against a wall, but Arthur shoves him off and we take the opportunity.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

The snakes come out of the shield. The crowd stands up in surprise. I back up a bit out of my fear of snakes.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" said Valiant.

"He is using magic," said Uther.

I rolled my eyes at the king.

"And now they see for what you really are," stated Arthur.

"A creep," I muttered.

Valiant chuckles darkly and sends the snakes to the ground.

"Kill him!"

Arthur backs up toward the stands and Morgana grabs a sword from the knight sitting next to her and throws it to Arthur.

"Arthur!" she shouted.

Arthur catches it, swings at Valiant and then kills the snakes. Arthur disarms Valiant and runs him through.

"It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all," said Arthur.

Valiant drops and crowd cheers. I headed to where my grandmother was now waiting for me. I smiled when I saw Arthur slap Merlin's shoulder on his way out of the tournament grounds.

XXX

I stood with my grandmother and Morgana. I had explained to my grandmother why I had not returned to my chambers the night before and she was very proud of what I did, saying that it would be what my parents would have wanted me to do.

I smiled when Arthur walked in.

"My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion," said Uther.

The court applauds and Arthur offers Morgana his arm.

"My lady."

Morgana curtsies.

"My champion," she replied.

I took a sip of my wine and watched as they danced.

"One day that will be you out there on his arm," whispered my grandmother.

"I doubt it. His too stubborn and full of himself," I whispered back.

"You doubt it now, but I'm telling you it's going to be you out there."

I continue to sip my wine. I watched them argue before Morgana stormed off to go talk with Gwen. My grandmother was speaking with Uther and Merlin was with Arthur, which left me by myself. I finished my wine and left to get some air. At least Arthur was alive to be king.

XXX

The next day I was standing in the throne room with Maxwell, the Rottweiler that me and Merlin had brought to life. I had taken the dog into my care and was going to keep him. I held him with a rope as he barked at Uther.

"Why?" asked Uther.

"Because I found him and he needs a home," I said.

"Rochelle, it's a Rottweiler!" stated my grandmother.

"Protection?"

I smiled as innocently as I could.

"We have guards for that Rochelle. You are not keeping that dog. It's too dangerous," stated Uther.

"I'm keeping Maxwell and training."

"You named it?"

"Yes."

Uther walked toward me but Maxwell wouldn't have any of that. He barked and tried lunging for Uther. Uther stumbled back.

"Maxwell, heel!" I said trying to control him.

"You can barely hold him back now," shouted my grandmother. "I have to agree with Uther here. Maxwell can't stay."

"But grandmother, with a little training and getting know people, he'd be the perfect dog to protect me while I'm away from Camelot."

My grandmother and Uther shared a look.

"What?" they said together.

I hadn't told them of my plans on moving back to my childhood home.

"I am going to live at my childhood home. I can't take up space within the palace when I'm not a part of the court. Plus, I figured that it might help me remember my childhood," I explained.

"No, I forbid it," stated Uther.

"But…"

"I made a promise to your father when you were born, if anything happened to them I would look after you and I can't keep that promise with you out at the manor," explained Uther. "No one's been out there since they disappeared and it's in disrepair."

"Then I'll fix it up, but I will not stay in Camelot when I have a manor within the borders."

"Uther's right sweetheart."

I looked at them.

"Please, uncle Uther, if you care about me, you'll let me do this and keep Maxwell," I said. "I'm not asking for much, just to be able to go to the place I was born and raised for four years."

"Alright, we'll go out and take note of what needs to be repair," he said.

"Thank you so much."

"But you will stay here until the manor is repaired and that dog is trained. Am I understood?"

"Crystal clear."

"Now get Maxwell out of here. Arthur, led her to the kennel and help her get Maxwell under control," he said.

"Yes sir," said Arthur.

I happily followed Arthur and Merlin out to the back of the castle where Arthur's hunting dogs were kept. We got Maxwell in the further away kennel from the other dogs.

"Thank you for helping Arthur," I said.

"Merlin go muck out the stables," said Arthur.

Merlin walked off do as he was told. Arthur turned to look at me.

"I want to apologize for the other day; I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. You were just trying to help," he said.

"I know and I forgive you, but it doesn't make you any less of a prat," I replied.

He glared at me.

"I am not a prat."

"Well prove it then, Pendragon."

He walked away muttering to himself. I laughed as I followed him back into the palace.

**XXX**

**Well that's part two. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please leave a comment in the box below, as well, as favorite and alert it, so you can know when it has been update on Mondays.**

**I do read your comments and try to get back to you and they help me continue to write this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:****I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Rochelle and other that I add are mine.**

**The Adventures of Rochelle Alden**

It had been a couple days since Knight Valiant thing. I was helping the trainer with Maxwell, seeing that he was a bit hard to handle. Everyone was still weary of Maxwell, but they were all getting over it. Today, my grandmother was heading back to Ibelle and leaving me in her advisor's and Uther's care.

Both men seemed to agree on one thing and it was the manor. When Uther said it was in disrepair, I didn't think the half roof was gone, the stairs and door rotten out, and my mother once beautiful gardens dry and over grown.

It was a lot of work to do. The pasture had to be cleaned, fences needed mending, roof, doors, stairs and window rebuilt, and the floors had to be reinforced and repaired. They didn't want me to go there and live on my own that was for sure.

"Rochelle, I expect you to be on your best behavior for Johnathan and Uther. I wanted to hear from you once a month at least and stop tormenting Arthur. The boy has enough to deal with," she said walking down the stairs.

"I will grandmother. Please don't worry too much about me," I said.

"Of course I'll worry about you. I lost you once sweetie and I don't want to lose you again. If I find your mother's journals or something for you, I shall send it, but I know Uther has most of their belongs. I'll help where I can on my end."

"Alright grandmother. I love you," I said.

"I love you too. Be good," she said entering her carriage.

"You highness do not worry about a thing, I'll shall have Young Rochelle learning about court matters in no time," said Johnathan.

"I know you will Johnathan," replied my grandmother.

The carriage pulled away and I waved until it was out of sight.

"Come along, Lady Rochelle. We have work to do," said Johnathan.

"Johnathan, I have to something that really important. Can it wait until tomorrow?" I asked.

He looked at and smiled.

"I assume that it has something to do with the Lady Elizabeth and Sir James?"

"Yes, I would like to get a box or two from the storage vaults and try to figure something's out."

"That is what I meant, Lady Rochelle, do you think I would start lessons today, when the most important thing is to get you to remember your life. Child, I knew your mother since she was a newborn and I know she would want you to know what your name means."

"Thank you Johnathan."

We headed to the vaults where I had key to. Uther had my parent's belongings in a separate vault, so it would only be their stuff. We grabbed a box each and went up to my rooms. Johnathan left me to go through the boxes.

I looking at some drawings that my mom had done. One was my dad, one was my brother, and then the little girl with the bow was me. I put the drawings away and pulled out my stretch book. I looked out the window to see Arthur training with his knights.

I quickly headed down to the training grounds and sat next to Merlin. We chatted as I drew Arthur in his armor. I hadn't the time to draw since I got here and my mother's drawing inspirited me to draw.

"Oh, wow, that's really good Ro," said Merlin.

"Yeah, but you can't tell Arthur," I replied.

I looked up in time to see Arthur walking toward us. I quickly flipped the page and started drawing the landscape of the area.

"What are you doing?" asked Arthur.

"Drawing a part of Camelot," I answered.

"You can draw?"

"Yeah, it calms me. Helps relax me."

He went over to Merlin and picked up a mace, heading back to his men.

"He had to switch weapons," I mumbled turning back to my drawing of Arthur.

I continued drawing Arthur with his sword. It was a rough outline, but I started adding the details. It was looking even better.

"Wow, that looks great Ro," stated Merlin.

"Thanks, but don't tell Arthur," I reminded him.

This time I didn't notice Arthur walking towards us.

"Don't tell me what?" he asked looking between Merlin and me.

I flipped back to the landscape I had started.

"Nothing," I replied.

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Well, it's nothing that concerns you, prat."

"I am not a prat for the last time."

"Well, you're acting like a prat again."

"I asked a simple question."

"And I gave you an answer."

Arthur walked away, going back to training and I got up and headed back to the castle to finish my drawing in peace. My grandmother words echoing in my head.

XXX

I watched Rochelle walk back toward the Castle. Every time I went back to get the next weaponing, she would flip the page in her stretch book like there was something she was hiding from me and I didn't like it.

She was completely different from Morgana. She was breath of fresh air from my bricking with Morgana, but she did argue with me and she was stubborn as a rock. She was a likable person and she was interesting to be around.

Sometime later I was working on some documents when she knocked on the open door.

"Come in Rochelle," I said.

"I wanted to show you something," she said.

"Go ahead."

She walked over and I couldn't help but watch her. She held out her stretch book and I took it from her. I looked down at the drawing she had flipped it to. It was me holding my sword on the training grounds today.

"This is…amazing. How did you learn to do this?" I asked.

"I didn't really. I got my mother's talents in drawing, while my brother got my father's fighting skills. I found some drawings that she did long ago and I felt like drawing," I said.

"So this is what you told Merlin not to tell me about."

"Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise I guess and I didn't exactly want you to said I was stalker or something."

I looked up at her.

"Some surprise. Would you like to go for ride tomorrow afternoon?" I asked.

"I have to ask Johnathan. He might have a lesson planned or something. Where would we be going?" she replied.

"Maybe out to your manor or to a nice lake that isn't far from Camelot. I figure it would be nice for you to see the landscape."

"That sounds lovely Arthur. I'll let you know if I can go or not."

I handed her the stretch book back. Our hands brushed; there was something there that I had never felt before. She took the stretch book back and headed out the door.

XXX

As soon as I was out of Arthur's sight, I bolted to my rooms. When we touched I felt like something shocked me. It was completely different from when me and Merlin touch or others. It was like I was attracted to him.

But I couldn't be attracted to a man like Arthur. Arthur was a prat and I didn't like prats, especially royal ones. They always had to have attention and make their station known to everyone else.

I put my stretch book on the table and went to find Johnathan, putting my feelings Arthur in the back of my mind.

I eventually found Johnathan looking over documents in his rooms.

"Johnathan, I have a question?" I asked.

"Of course my lady. What is it?" he replied putting the documents down.

"Arthur has invited me along for a ride tomorrow afternoon and I was wondering if you had nothing planned if I could go?" I questioned.

"Well, I do have a lesson planned for tomorrow morning, but the I don't have anything planned for the afternoon. You may go, but if I hear that you had an argument with the prince…"

"I don't plan on arguing with the prince."

"Good, Ibelle can really use the trade from Camelot and if we lost it do to you and Arthur can't get along, your grandmother shall not be happy."

"I know."

He looked at me.

"Is that all my lady?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you Johnathan."

I walked back to my chambers and began to look through my parents stuff until I had to go bed. The next day was very busy, I had my first lesson on court matters and what to do. By the time The afternoon rolled around, I had a small headache and was looking forward to the ride with Arthur.

I packed my stretch book and some of my mom's drawings of Camelot and the surrounding areas to show Arthur. I dressed in my old clothes and quickly went down to the stables to meet Arthur.

"I almost thought that you wouldn't be coming," said Arthur as I walked into the stables.

"I came, see what Camelot has to offer on scenery," I replied.

"It won't disappoint you then. What's in the pack?"

"My stretch book and something drawings my mother did."

"From what I've seen of your skill I'm sure that Camelot will look just as good in your stretch book."

I smiled and mounted my horse, Rex. He seemed to enjoy the attention that I gave him. I always made sure that he was being well taken care of and what not. He was my father best horse and he treated his horse with the upmost respect and care, and I has was the only known Alden left it was my responsible to care of my father's horse.

XXX

I lead Rochelle to one of the ponds that wasn't too far from Camelot. Rochelle had dismounted and made her way to a fallen log to sit down. She pulled out some of the drawings her mother had done.

"I remember somewhat of my mother drawing when I was a child. I've found at least a dozen of these drawings. I want to get a couple framed those," she said.

I sat down next to as she unrolled the drawings. The first one was some people.

"Who are they?" I asked not recognizing any of them.

"That my father, my brother and me when I think I was four," she replied.

"Wow, I got a question. I know my mother and your mother were best friends, do you think your mother did a drawing of her?" I asked. "I've seen a picture of my mother."

"If she did, I haven't found it yet, but then she could have given it to your father or mother and I wouldn't have known it and if I did, I certainly don't remember now. The most I know of your mother is that I share her name."

"I had to ask."

"I'll try and keep an eye out for something, but I can't promise much Arthur."

"I know."

She flipped through the other drawings. There were some I recognized and other I didn't.

"I've seen these before. They're in some of the hallways in Camelot," I said.

"I didn't think she would draw these for Uther. I thought she drew for much of the reason that I draw relaxation."

"I can say this, she had an amazing skill."

"Yeah she did."

The sadness in Rochelle's voice was there. She seemed to have a connection with her mother and it must've hurt for her to never know if her parents were alive or dead. She was the last of her family in Camelot and she was picking up the responsible of getting Ibelle trade from Camelot. We stayed there for a couple hours until the sun was starting to go down.

**XXX**

**Well that's Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please leave a comment in the box below, as well as favorite and alert it, so you can know when it has been update on Mondays. **

**I do read your comments and try to get back to you and they help me continue to write this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:****I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Rochelle and other that I add are mine.**

**The Adventures of Rochelle Alden**

A month had already past and a lot happened, I was already handling council meeting with Johnathan and learning how to run my household when my manor was finish being repaired. Merlin had saved Camelot from an Afanc, thus, securing Arthur future once more.

Me and Arthur were still butting heads, but not as much. This lead to a new rumor being spread through the palace, that me and Arthur were secretly together and we were trying to squash it, but we were finding difficult to do so. This lead to a hopeful Uther watching me and Arthur.

I stood next to Morgana on the stairs, watching Lord Bayard and his men arrive in the court yard. Morgana and me stood slightly behind, Uther and Arthur.

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people," Said Uther as he and Bayard grasp arms. Both parties applaud.

Once Uther dismissed the court I went down to the storage vaults and unlocked the one that all my parents belongs sat in boxes and trunks, layers upon layers of dust.

_I was six years old and my brother had just gone missing. My mother was upset and my father was depressed. I stood just outside of his study and watched as he sharpened and polished his sword, well, it was the family sword. _

"_Papa?" I asked._

_I watched him look up from the sword and gently sat it down on the table._

"_What is pumpkin?" he asked._

"_Is Gwaine ever coming home?" I asked._

_He mentioned for me to come to him and I did so. He picked me up and sat me in his lap._

"_I don't know Rory, but where other your brothers at I'm sure he's okay. He's a knight of Camelot, one of the best knights in the five kingdoms," He replied._

"_But if Gwaine doesn't come back, who are you going to give your sword to?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe I'll give it to you. You're the next half descent person I know that can handle our family sword."_

"_But I'm a girl papa."_

"_Does that mean my little is giving up on being the first woman knight of Camelot?"_

"_No papa. I still want to be a knight like you."_

"_Then it doesn't matter if you're a girl to handle this sword just as long as it's with a member of the Alden family."_

I looked around for the sword. It should have been with their stuff. As hard as I looked I couldn't find the sword, either my father took it with him or someone took it. I had to know what happened to the sword.

"Rochelle?" called out Morgana as I walked past her.

If anyone knew my father's it would be Morgana. She could know what happened to it.

"Do you know where my family's sword is at by chance?" I asked turning to face her.

"You mean the one that was handed down from father to son for god knows how long?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"Well, everything was inventoried and put in storage."

"Morgana, I just came from the storage vaults. It wasn't there. Either my father took it with him, which if he and my mother were running from, most kingdoms would have recognized it and given them up to Uther or somebody stole it."

"Then I don't know."

"Then I'll go ask Uther about it. After all he was supposedly my father's best friend."

I walked back to my room and sat down at my table. I opened my stretch book to a fresh page and started drawing the sword. My father took care of that sword like it was one of us kids. I had my mother's drawing and I had Rex my father's horse, but that sword was my family sword and I wanted it back. I was picking up the pieces and it was piece.

Before I knew it, it was time to get ready for the treaty signing between Uther and Lord Bayard. My maid came in and helped me get ready and I headed down to the Banquet hall.

XXX

I stood next to Gwen and looked toward Rochelle, who was snickering at me, I sent her a glare and she immediately turned her attention back to where Uther was finishing signing the treaty.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them," spoke Lord Bayard.

A serving girl brings in the box with goblets.

"As a symbol of our good will, and of our newfound friendship. I presentthese ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."

The serving girl that I had spoken to earlier approaches me.

"Merlin; I need to speak to you," she said.

"The wounds we received in battle…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell."

I leave the banquet hall with her.

XXX

I looked back to find Merlin gone and I was concerned, but not otherly worried. Arthur would probably throw him in the stocks in the morning and I would stand back watching the children throw rotten food at once again. What happened next I did not see coming.

"Stop!" he shouted.

He runs in.

"It's posined! Don't drink it!"

I watched as Merlin runs up to Arthur and takes his goblet.

"What?" asked Uther shocked on his face and everyone elses.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" asked Arthur.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison," stated Merlin.

"This is an outrage!" shouted bayard.

Bayard and his men draw their swords, so do the knights of Camleot.

"Order your men to put down their swords," said Uther.

Camelot gaurds rush in.

"You are outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!"

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" asked Uther.

"I'll handle this," said Arthur skirting around the table. "Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin again?"

Arthur grabs Merlin and takes the goblet.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's poisoned now," stated Uther.

'God tell the truth Merlin. Please don't be lying about this.' Thought to myself.

"He was seen lacing it," said Merlin.

"By whom?" questioned Uther.

"I can't say."

I was panicking now.

"I won't listen to this anymore," said Bayard.

"Pass me the goblet," stated Uther.

Arthur hands it to him.

"If you're telling the truth…"

"I am," states Bayard.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?"

Bayard sheaths his sword and reaches for the goblet.

"No. If this does turn out to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself."

Uther holds the goblet up to Merlin.

"He'll drink it."

I wanted to stand up, but Johnathan held me down.

"No Rochelle," He whispered.

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die!" said Arthur.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth," replied Uther.

"And what about if he lives?" questioned Bayard.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."

"Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying and his sister is watching!" spoke up Gaius.

"Then you should've schooled him better," said Uther.

Johnathan let me go; knowing that it would probably do him no good. I got up and stood near Morgana.

"Merlin, apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it," pleaded Arthur.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright," said Merlin.

Merlin toasts to Bayard and Arthur, then drinks. I watched as he drank it all.

"It's fine."

"He's all yours," said Uther.

I sigh in relief. Merlin suddenly starts choking and falls to the floor unconscious. I rush over to him as does Arthur.

"Merlin, can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison," said Gaius.

Arthur picks up Merlin and ran ahead to open the door. Gwen grabs the goblet. Arthur enters carrying Merlin. Gaius and Gwen follow.

"Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel," said Gaius.

Gwen quickly did as she was told. I sat at Merlin's bedside.

"Is he gonna be alright?" asked Arthur.

"He's burning up," stated Gaius.

Gwen had come back.

"You can cure him, can't you Gaius?" asked Gwen.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet."

I picked up the goblet and handed it to him.

"Ah. There's something stuck on the inside."

"What is it?" questioned Arthur.

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind."

"His brow is a fire," Gwen stated.

"Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever."

I went over to Gaius and looked at the flower petal while he pulled out a book. I knew that flower, my mother had taught me what herbs and flowers were safe to use for varies of things.

"I know that flower," I whispered.

"You do?" said Arthur.

"My mother taught me about herbs and flowers when I was small. For healing purposes," I explained. "Just I can't remember the name."

"Ah, the petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the mortaeus tree," said Gaius.

"That's not particularly friendly," stated Arthur looking over Gaius' shoulder.

"What is?" I asked.

"A cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the mountains of Isgaard in search of the mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

"Sounds like fun," stated Arthur.

I looked at him like he was crazy, I might not get along well with Arthur, but I did not wish for him to die to save Merlin.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous," said Gaius.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to merlin?"

"The mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die."

Arthur left and I followed him to his chambers.

"Please be careful Arthur and thank you," I said standing just inside the doorway.

"You're welcome and I will," he replied.

I left and went back to my room, where I drew Merlin and waited.

XXX

I watched Rochelle leave; I knew if she lost Merlin, she would be broken hearted. Merlin was the only family she had in Camelot and I didn't want her to be broken hearted. I quickly get into my chainmail and went to speak with my father.

"What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?" said father.

"I won't fail no matter what you think," I replied.

"Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy."

"Oh, because his life's worthless?"

"No, because it's worth less than yours."

"I can save him. Let me take some men."

"No."

"We'll find the antidote and bring it back."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand."

"It's not a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote…"

"Oh, Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so."

"Please father. He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die."

"Then don't look. This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be king. It's something you'll have to get used to."

"I can't accept that."

"You're not going."

You can't stop me."

"Damn it, Arthur, that's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight."

XXX

I went into Arthur's chambers after seeing him walk in. I had checked on Rochelle knowing that she was probably scared and frightened. Merlin was her only family besides her grandmother and losing him would bring back painful memories of losing her blood family.

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment," I said.

"Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright," he replied.

"Disappointed actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle."

"I'm sure the guards could have handle Bayard and his men."

"Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun."

"Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous."

"Spare me the lecture; I've already had it from Uther."

"If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one."

"Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences."

"You think I should go?"

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"If I don't come back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake."

"And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of lowly servant?"

I drew his sword.

"Or one who does what his father tells him to?"

I present Arthur with the sword. Rochelle was counting on him to get the antidote for Merlin and I would not let my friend go down that painful road again.

**XXX**

**Well that's Chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please leave a comment in the box below, as well as favorite and alert it, so you can know when it has been update on Mondays. **

**I do read your comments and try to get back to you and they help me continue to write this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:****I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Rochelle and other that I add are mine.**

**The Adventures of Rochelle Alden**

I watched Arthur ride out of Camelot late that night. I prayed he would get the flower and merlin would be fine. I turned toward one of the many boxes scattered around my chambers. I started going through the closest one.

I picked up another picture my mother had done and unrolled it. I found a picture of Uther and who I assumed was Igraine standing together and looked very much in love. There was a knock on my door and I turned and found Johnathan standing there.

"I went down to Gaius' to see if you were still down there, but he said you left shortly after Prince Arthur," he said. "I wanted to see if you were holding up well?"

"My brother is fighting for his life, Arthur's out getting the antidote, Morgana's afraid of losing me. I've gained so much and yet I might lose it all," I said.

"I know it's difficult. I've seen your grandmother in the same position, losing your mother was heart breaking for her, but then losing the only thing she had left nearly killed her."

I looked down at the picture of the woman that most likely called my aunt. She was beautifully and I could tell were Arthur got his looks.

"Is this Igraine?" I asked.

"Let me see that," said Johnathan.

I handed it to him and waited.

"I believe it is. She and your mother were best friends when she was alive. It is sad what happened," replied Johnathan.

"What happened?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Johnathan, I want to know."

"No."

"I need to know."

"Lady Rochelle, it is not my story to tell, but it is Uther's."

"He's at the center of a lot of answers that I need."

"That it he is. I think I shall head off to bed. Don't worry about lessons tomorrow; you have more important things to do."

"Thank you Johnathan."

He nodded and left. I rolled up the picture and went to see Uther. I had to know about my family sword and Queen Igraine. I arrived at his chambers and the guard announced me. I bowed as I entered.

"I assure you that lord Bayard will pain for what happened," he said as I sat down.

"I didn't come about that, those I know you will make him pay. I came about my family sword and this picture," I said handing him the picture.

"The sword… I have in safe keeping, no need to worry," said Uther.

"I want my family sword. My father wanted it to stay in the family and since I'm the only family left, I request to have it returned to me."

"I must…"

"Do not finish that. I want my family sword or are you willing to go against your friends words to his six year old daughter."

"Rochelle…"

"I mean it. I need that sword, it's a piece of my family and I'll be damned if you keep it from me."

"Of course."

He then unrolled the picture and gasped.

"Where did you get this?"

"My mother's belongings. Is it Queen Igraine?"

"Yes."

"What happened to her?"

"She died giving birth to Arthur."

"May I show it to Arthur?"

Uther looked up at me.

"Of course."

"Thank you. When can I get the sword?"

"I'll have it cleaned and polished and I'll have it to by the end of the week."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome.

I took the picture back and started to leave. I was stopped by Uther.

"Rochelle, I had this brought up from the records. It belonged to your mother and there's probably stuff in it that you could use."

I turned back and took the journal.

"Thank you."

Then I left for real this time. I went back to my chambers and went to bed.

_I was sitting on a log in a grove, drawing a nearby lake that I loved and would often come to. I heard the rustling of leaves and stopped. I put my hand on my sword and looked around._

"_Who's there?" I called out._

_I heard more rustling._

"_Show yourself!" I said firmly._

_I watched a figure come out of the tree line._

"_So this where you went off to. I was worried about you," said Arthur._

"_I maybe your wife and Queen of Camelot, but I love drawing and this is my favorite spot," I replied putting my sword down and sitting back down on the log._

"_I know, but could you at least let someone know where you're going."_

"_I did. I told Sir Gwaine to tell you that I was heading out to this grove and that I would be back before dark."_

_I and Gwaine weren't as close as we once were and it hurt to have the brother and sister bond that we did when we were children. We had gotten even more distant after he strangled me while we were helping a village. I missed having my big brother._

"_That's the new Gwaine for you, always drunk and not listening," I mumbled going back to my drawing._

"_Hey, are you okay?" questioned Arthur sitting down next to me._

"_I miss my brother. I thought that if he ever came back he would be the same, that he would still care, but he doesn't. We were so close as children that I thought that we would still be like that. I was wrong and it hurts," I answered tear welling up in my eyes._

"_Hey, now, hush, I hate seeing you cry."_

_He pulled me into his arms and…_

I sat up in bed, maybe Morgana was right, I had a crush on Arthur and maybe the dragon was right. Only time would tell.

XXX

The next morning I watched Rochelle work on a drawing of Merlin while Uther paced.

"I expressly ordered Arthur not to go!" stated Uther.

"I'd say it worked like a charm, too," I replied.

I wondered how Rochelle was even ignoring me and Uther.

"I wouldn't listen to you either and I probably didn't when I was a child," commented Rochelle.

"Not another word!"

"Our lips are sealed," I said.

"I should've put him under lock and key."

"You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you."

"Just you watch me! I will not be disobeyed! Especially by my own son!"

"No. of course you won't."

I sit down next to Rochelle and start writing. Uther approaches me and Rochelle.

"You two knew about this, didn't you? Morgana… Rochelle… don't lie to me."

"I didn't know anything," stated Rochelle.

"Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself," I stated.

"He's just a boy."

"Have you seen your son recently? You have to let him make his own mind up."

"Even if it means letting him go to his death?"

Rochelle got up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to see my brother now," she said.

XXX

I lead my horse through the forest. I heard a woman crying and I approach her as she sits on a fallen log with bruises.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I asked her.

Something roars from behind me. I turned to find the Cockatrice.

"Stay back," I told her.

I faced the beast. The Cockatrice lunges, I roll under it as it jumps, Then I threw my sword, killing it. I look at the woman and she gets up and backs away in pretend fear.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?"

I point to her bruises.

"My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm not going to."

"You can take me away from here?"

"Not yet. There's something I have to do first."

Rochelle was counting on me to save Merlin. I look at the cave mouth.

"Why have you come to the caves?" she asked.

"I'm looking for something. It can only be found here," I replied.

"What is it? I know this place; I could help you."

"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare."

"The mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show."

We enter the cave with torches.

XXX

I sat next to Merlin with Gwen. Once Gaius explained to me what was going on. I tried to convince Gwen to go home and get some rest while I helped Gaius take care of Merlin, but she wouldn't go and it made it quite difficult to explain what Merlin was mumbling.

"Arthur, it…it's a trap. It's a trap," he mumbled.

"His fever's getting worse, isn't it?" asked Gwen.

I looked up at her and I could see that there was something there for my little brother.

"The poison's setting in," replied Gaius.

"_eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume," _mumbled Merlin.

"Shh. Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?" asked Gaius to Gwen.

"Yes, of course," replied Gwen leaving the room.

"Merlin, you must fight it," said Gaius.

I patted merlin forehead with a cool wet cloth.

XXX

We turned a corner in the caves.

"There they are," said the woman.

The flowers are on the across a large gap with a narrow ledge and very long drop. I look down.

"Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon," I said to her.

'Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me.'

The cave begins to shake.

'Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan...'

"What are doing?!" I shout at her.

'...hiersumie me.'

I drop my torch as the rock fall out from beneath me. I jump for the opposite ledge and catches it with my hand.

"I expected so much more," she stated.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"The last face you'll ever see."

A giant spider showed up.

"It seems we have a visitor."

I edge away from the spider; I draw my sword and kill the spider while dangling from the ledge.

"Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. Its not your destiny to die at my hand."

She leaves with the torch, leaving me dangling from the ledge in the dark.

"Who are you?!" I asked one more time.

XXX

I and Gaius listen to Merlin mumble.

"Arthur, it's too dark. Too dark. Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum."

I look down at Merlin and saw something glowing.

"Merlin," I said.

Gaius folds down the blanket. Merlin is holding a glowing ball of light in his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Gaius.

XXX

I suddenly see a light in the cave. I thought that the woman was back to finish me off.

"Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!" I shouted at it.

The light floats above me and I pull myself onto the ledge. The light moves higher, but I spot the Mortaeus flower on the wall.

"Leave them, Arthur," whispered a voice.

Spiders screech and crawl toward me.

"Go. Save yourself. Follow the light."

I climb for the flower and grabs it and puts it in a pouch on my belt. Spiders keep coming. I race to the top.

"Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb."

I make it to the top and the light disappears.

XXX

I rode back to fast, but I was stopped at the gates.

"What are you doing? Let me pass," I stated.

"I'm sorry, sire. You're under arrest, by order of the king," said the guard.

XXX

I glared at my father moments later.

"You disobeyed me," he said.

"Of course I did, a man's life is at stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did," I replied.

"Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant."

"He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life. He always as a sister and I don't think she could hold up losing another brother, blood or not. There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me."

"Of course it was."

I pull out the flower.

"Gaius knows what to do with it."

My father takes the flower.

"Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you."

He crushes the flower.

"No!"

"You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant."

He drops the flower just outside Arthur's cell door. The guards lock the door and Arthur tries to get the flower just beyond his reach.

XXX

We knew that Arthur had returned, but was immediately arrested for disobeying Uther.

"He hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?" asked Gaius.

"We don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him. Is there nothing we can do to help?" said Gwen.

"Only the leaf of the mortaeus flower can save him."

"And we have to find out it Arthur has it," I said.

"I could sneak into the dungeon," stated Gwen

"That would be very dangerous."

"I've got to. Merlin will die if I don't."

Merlin struggles to breath. I could feel my eyes filling with tears. I was going to lose another brother and all because Uther had no heart.

"Be careful."

XXX

I walked down the wrought iron stairway with a plate of food and approach a guard.

"Food for the prisoner," I stated.

A guard unlocks the door for me.

"Set it down over there," said Arthur.

I put it down on the small table and take a step back. Arthur gets up and goes to the table.

"Thank you."

I turn to leave.

"Wait a minute."

Arthur puts the plate back down and walks back to his seat on the floor.

"I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure its for anyone."

I go back to pick up the plate and smile when I see the flower on the plate. I leave the cell.

"You. Wait!" said the dungeon guard.

I stop and turn around as the guard approaches. He picks over the plate and grabs some bread.

"Waste no, want not, eh? We're not all as precious as our royal highness."

I turn to leave just as another serving girl comes down the steps with a plate and cup.

"Food for Prince Arthur."

"Stay where you are!" shouts the guard.

I drop the plate and dash up the stairs.

XXX

I continued to watch my brother struggle to breathe, when Gwen ran with the flower.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Have you got the mortaeus?" questioned Gaius.

"Here."

"His breathing is much worse. We have to hurry."

I had a feeling that Gaius was going to need to use magic to create the antidote. Gwen sat on the other side of Merlin's sick bed as Gaius begins crushing to the flower leaf.

"Why have you stopped?" asked Gwen.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote," explained Gaius.

"But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could."

"I'll try and make it work without it, Oh, I need some fresh water."

Gaius hands her a bowl and she runs off. Gaius looks at me.

"I won't tell," I stated.

He lifts the bowl he's holding.

"_Sythan..."_

He stops and looks around.

"_Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum._"

I focused on Merlin while Gaius made the potion.

"Hold his nose," ordered Gaius.

I did just that. Gaius pours the potion into Merlin's mouth.

"Swallow merlin. Swallow it."

"He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?" I questioned looking at my brother.

My memories of losing Gwaine came back.

'_Rochelle, Gwaine gone,' said my father._

'_No Gwaine promised to come back papa,' I said looking out the window._

I remembered my mother crying and not coming down for days. My father trying to convince me that he wasn't coming back. The night I finally accepted that Gwaine was gone forever and crying into my father's shoulder.

Gaius puts his head to Merlin's chest.

"His heart has stopped."

"He's dead?" questioned Gwen.

I got up and ran from the room and to my chambers. Tears running down my face. My little brother merlin was gone. I collapsed on my bed and cried myself asleep.

XXX

I watched out the window as Morgana, Arthur, and Uther watch Bayard and his men leave Camelot. I hadn't left my room since I witnessed my brother's death. Memories of Gwaine had plagued and I wanted to just forget them once and for all.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door and I turned to face it.

"Come in," I called.

Arthur walked in.

"I thought you would like to come with me to see Gaius," he said.

I didn't say anything, but I allowed Arthur to lead my through down to Gaius's. When we entered I got the shock of my life. Merlin sat at the table, a blanket around him.

"Merlin?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me with a smile.

"You're still alive?"

"Yeah, all thanks to the prince," he said.

I went over and sat down next to him. I wrapped my arms around and hugged him, as well as kissed his cheek.

"Yeah well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by and Rochelle does need to lose another brother. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow," stated Arthur.

I couldn't believe him.

"Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early," said Merlin.

I got up and followed Arthur as he left.

"Arthur. Thank you," said Merlin.

"You too. Get some rest," replied Arthur.

Once we were out of Gaius's chambers.

"Thank you Arthur for saving him. I don't know what I would have done with he did die," I said.

"You're welcome Rochelle," he replied.

"Maybe you aren't half bad after all."

I kissed his check and walked away. There was hope in Arthur Pendragon.

**XXX**

**The long waited chapter is here. Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:****I own nothing of Merlin. Give the credit to BBC. Rochelle and other that I add are mine.**

**The Adventures of Rochelle Alden**

It had been a week since Merlin nearly died. I sat on the wall that surrounded the training field, drawing. I could tell Arthur was getting annoyed with his men that where staring at me.

"Will you please leave?" asked Arthur.

I looked up at him as he stood in front of me.

"Why?" I replied.

"You are distracting my men."

"Well then deal with it."

"I am. Will you please leave."

"No."

I wasn't going to leave. I was happy right where I was.

"Why are you being stubborn!?"

"Because I don't want move."

"I can't train my men…"

"Oh shut it Arthur!"

We started arguing. Arthur had stepped closer to trying to intimidate me into leaving, but it wasn't working. I wasn't some princess that bent backward at every order. I was my own person and Arthur Pendragon would have to accept that fact. Merlin eventually came over.

"You two sound like an old married couple," he said.

"Merlin!" we both shouted at him.

He took the hint and backed away. I picked up my stretch book and headed out of the training field. I would let Arthur win just this time, I looked back to see him going to back to training his men.

XXX

I watched Rochelle leave. She was distracting my men and I needed their full attention. I also didn't like how some of my men were looking at her. I knew what could happen to her and I didn't want to see her hurt in that way.

She finally did leave after Merlin made his comment. I turned back to my men, to see some of them laughing.

"Alright, back to work!" I commanded.

XXX

I returned to my chambers and tossed my stretch book on the table. Arthur was the most infuriating man I had ever met.

I march over to the window and glared at him. Suddenly he turned and looked up at me. I couldn't stop staring at him. I noted the way his hair and eyes caught the light. I eventually ducked off to the side of window.

My back against the wall and took a deep breath. I walked back to the table where my stretch book laid. I flipped to the picture of Arthur I had drawn when I was at the training field. I glanced over at the rolled up picture of Arthur's mother, I needed to give it to him.

I went back to the window to see that he was no longer on the field. I quickly picked up the picture and headed for his chambers. Once I was at the door, I knocked and waited for him to allow me enter.

"Come in!" he shouted.

I opened the door and stepped in. I saw him at his desk before he saw me. I put the drawing in front of the document he was reading.

"What is it?" he asked looking up.

"Your mother," I replied. "I found it during Merlin's near death incident."

He unrolled it and I headed for the door.

"Thank you Rochelle."

"You're welcome Arthur."

I reached for the handle of the door, but I was stopped.

"Stay and have lunch with me. I would like to get to know you better," said Arthur.

"I don't…"

"Please Rochelle. I haven't gotten to sit down and chat with you since we went to the lake."

"...Alright."

Merlin and Katherine brought up two trays of food. I listened as Arthur told me about his childhood and I told him about my life Ealdor. It was nice talking to Arthur.

"I prefer Ealdor over Camelot. It's so much simpler there," I said.

"You hate Camelot?" asked Arthur.

"I don't hate it. It's beautiful, but I like the more simpler thing's, like helping with the harvest, watching children play, and being able to go where I please. I can't do that here because I'm expecting to be noble and I wasn't raised in that sense, even before my parents disappeared," I explained.

"I understand. Too many changes too quickly."

"Yes."

He smiled and finished after his ale while I finished off my wine.

"So when is your estate supposed to be done?"

"Next month. I was going to ride out and see how it's coming."

"Would you like some company?"

I looked at him with a smile.

"I would enjoy that."

I left to change into my riding clothes and then I was off to the stables to saddle my new horse. Rex had passed on weeks ago and it had broken my heart. It was like losing my father all over again. Morgana had helped me picked this one. I named her Star. I heard someone approached and found Merlin getting Arthur's horse ready.

XXX

I walked around the house that I grew up in as a small child. Arthur was following behind me looking at the pictures that hung on the walls. I watched Arthur look around, he seemed a little uncomfortable, but that could be because his father did drive my family apart.

"Did your mother draw all these?" he asked.

"Probably, but I'm not sure," I replied from the dining room. "It's not your fault that their gone."

"Huh?"

"My parents. It's not your fault; it's your father's fault that their gone."

"How can you be under the same roof with him if you know what he did?"

"I think of it this way, if they didn't leave, they would have been killed, they might be alive out there and I might find them someday," I said. "I look at the positive and not the negative."

He looked at me.

"You have to be strong to do that," He said.

"I am, but it still hurts. It helps to have friends."

"Do you consider me a friend?"

"Yeah I do. Even those you act like a royal prat."

We continue to walk through the house and I told him some stories that I remembered. We eventually had to leave so we would be back before dark, but I had nice time going through the house and spending some time with Arthur.

When we arrived back and the stable hands took our horses, Arthur walked me back to my rooms.

"About earlier today, I didn't mean to yell at you, but the way that some of my men were looking at you wasn't exactly nice," started Arthur.

"Oh… I understand and I'm glad you were looking out for me. I'm sorry for arguing with you, it was stupid and completely against what my grandmother told me," I replied.

"Some of my men aren't exactly…"

"Fully noble and knightly. I know my father said the same about most of the knights he worked with. My father's wasn't far from his bed at night and my mother often had dragger on her night table when he was away."

"I should've known you would know that."

"My father didn't bring up a stupid girl. He made sure I knew how to defend myself long enough for him or my brother to come or another knight."

"Another Morgana, just what Camelot needs."

I laughed at that. Morgana was always the one for fighting and not sitting back.

"Be thankful Arthur. At least there two people you don't have to worry about."

"Oh I'm thankful."

I reached for the handle of my door but Arthur stopped me. I looked up at him questioningly.

"I just want to say thank you. You didn't have to tell me about your past or share those stories and…"

"No Arthur, thank you. I love talking about my family; it makes me feel like they're still here."

I smiled at him and then he kissed me on the check. My heart was racing and my check felt to be on fire from his touch.

"I better go. Father will be wondering where I am," he stated.

"Of course. I'll probably see you tomorrow."

He nodded and headed off to where his father and Morgana were most likely waiting for him. I opened my door and stepped in to my room. I shut the door and leaned against trying to calm my heart. I couldn't deny it anymore; I was falling for Arthur Pendragon. Life was going to become quite difficult for me.

**XXX**

**I hope this turned out okay. I know it's somewhat late, but I couldn't write at all Sunday because I went on a mini road trip with my family. **

**Let me know how I did in the little box below; as well as alert and favorite if you haven't already.**

**Until next Monday, bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Adventures of Rochelle Alden**

I found myself often at the training grounds drawing Arthur or out riding to some new meadow or lake he wanted to show me. With all the time I spent with Arthur the rumors running through Camelot were wandering nonstop.

Some thought that it was good that Arthur had found a girl to court and some were about that I was no good for Arthur and that I was just like my mother. Today had been one of those days where I heard another cruel remake about my mother and Arthur had found me crying in one of the many alcoves in the castle.

He would take my away from Camelot for a couple hours to help get my mind off the rumors. I sat on a blanket with a basket full of food for lunch and Arthur standing at the waters edge.

"Have you ever thought about the rumors?" I asked.

He turned to look at me questioningly.

"I mean the nicer about us?" I clarified.

"Yeah, how silly they are. We're just friends," he said.

I had feeling that he didn't share my feelings and it hurt a bit. I looked up at him and shielded my eyes from the bright sun peeking through the trees.

"Some couples start out as friends and most times the last for many years."

"Yeah, but they don't happen much in royalty. You should know that."

"My parents started out as friends. No one arranged their marriage and they were nobles."

He looked back at the lake.

"My marriage has to be for an alliance. I have to marry a princess or noble. Why are we talking about this?"

"I was just wondering."

I lied; I couldn't tell him that I loved him, especially knowing that he didn't have those feeling toward me.

"You're lying. Why did you bring it up?"

I looked at anything and everything, but Arthur. He moved towards me and kneeled infront of me.

"Why did you bring up the rumors about us?" he asked again.

"I just wanted to know…if …you ever...pondered them," I replied.

He tried looking into my eyes, but I turned my head to look away from him. Unfortunately, he reached out and made me look at him.

"Your eyes are saying something completely different from what you're saying. How about you say what's really on your mind."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like getting hurt. Forget I asked about the rumors."

I got up and walked away from him. I walked along the waters edges, trying to figured what I should do. I could never tell Arthur that I loved him because he didn't feel that way about me. I felt completely stupid and wanted to go hide.

XXX

I watched her walk away. I know the rumors begged her, especially ones about her mother. She was going to tell me something and she didn't. Every time my men started looking her over, I would get jealous and tried to make her leave and it had only work one time. She would never leave anymore and she knew it bugged me.

What bugged me more was the fact that I was getting Jealous over who was staring at her. Rochelle was my friend and I shouldn't be jealous over how my men looked at her. She was beautiful and she deserved the attention. I got up and started to go find her before she got lost.

XXX

I had sat down on a fallen log and stared out at the water. I felt stupid for even thinking that Arthur would see me other than a friend. I thought that maybe I should go visit my grandmother for a while and sort out what I wanted to do about this. Maybe some of the rumors were true; maybe I wasn't right for Arthur.

I heard the crunch of leafs and looked up to see Arthur standing there.

"I didn't want you get lost. My father would kill me," he said.

I just nodded and got up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a lot to deal with," I replied.

We walked back and finished our picnic and rode back to Camelot. As soon as we got I dismounted and went to find Johnathan. I needed to talk about going to visit my grandmother in Ibelle for a while.

"Rochelle, I thought you were out with Arthur?" he said as I stepped into his chambers.

"I was but we just got back. I wanted talk about me possible going to see my grandmother for a while and maybe stopping off in Ealdor to see my adoptive mother," I replied.

"I saw this coming, especially with all the rumors going around about your mother. Does this has anything to do with Arthur?" he asked.

"I need to sort some things out and I can't do that here. It has somewhat to do with Arthur."

"I understand. I'll make the arrangements for your departure. How soon did I want to leave."

"As soon as possible."

"Alright."

I headed back out the door and went to my room to start packing. That night I headed down to see the dragon.

"You're doubting many things," he said.

"It's not just that. They're talking about my mother like she was some evil woman," I stated. "I need to get away and sort things out. Camelot isn't the place to do that in."

"I see. Would you like my opinion about your mother?"

"It could hurt."

"She was not evil and she didn't cast a spell on your father. She was a very kind and caring person to everything. They say cruel thing's because they do not understand or know who she was. You are more like your mother and Camelot could use more people like you and your mother."

"Thank you. You are too kind to me and my brother."

"Your brother is other story."

I cracked a smile and went to leave.

"Remember that even if Prince Arthur does not return your feelings that in time he will. Love is a very delicate feeling and not easy to understand. Ask your grandmother about that."

"I will."

I left and returned to my rooms to finish packing. I walked in and found all my stuff packed, as well as Johnathan sitting near the fireplace.

"You'll be leave tomorrow morning. Uther wasn't happy with the news, but he understood," he said.

"Thank you. Will you be coming along?" I questioned.

"I will be staying, but you will have a full escort to Ibelle."

I nodded and he got up to leave.

"I will be discussing these rumors about your mother with Uther. Maybe I can't get them stopped."

I nodded and Johnathan left. I sat down on my sofa with my stretch book. I turned to a most recent picture of Arthur. Why did I have to fall in love with someone that didn't love me back. There was a knock on my door and I heard the door open.

"It's only me, Merlin," came the voice of my adoptive brother. "Arthur told me you were leaving in the morning."

"Yeah, I need to get away from Camelot for a while. I need to sort some things out about my mother," I replied.

He came over and sat down next to me.

"It's more than just your mother; you have feelings for Prince Arthur," he stated.

I looked at him shocked.

"How did you know?"

"You stink at hiding your feeling and lying."

"I do, but he doesn't see me in that way and I don't know what to do and then there are the rumors about me being good for Arthur and not being good for or that I'm evil like my mother."

"I wish I could tell you something helpful but I can't."

"I know. That's why I need to go, so I can't figure out what I'm going to down."

"All I ask is that you will try and keep in touch."

"I will Merlin."

We shared a hug and he pressed a brotherly kiss to my forehead before he left. I eventually went to sleep and Arthur was on my mind.

XXX

The next morning I found myself standing on the steps of the castle to say goodbye to Rochelle. She was leaving to see her grandmother for a while until she could straighten something's out. She said a quick good bye to my father who gave her a sword.

I watched she walked to stand in front of Morgana. Then she was in front of me.

"Good bye Prince Arthur," she said.

"Good bye Lady Rochelle. I hope that you have a safe journey to Ibelle," I replied.

"I hope so too," she answered.

She said goodbye to Merlin and Gwen before she got into her carriage. She waved to us and then her out of sight. I head back to my chambers where I had work to do.

XXX

It had been almost three days since I left Camelot for Ibelle and my party had finally arrived in Ibelle. I looked over to the training field and saw a man practicing with a boy and girl. The man looked up at me and stared at me. He reminded me of my father.

We eventually pulled up in front of the castle. I watched the man lead the children away while he still watched me. I started the walk toward him but he was gone as soon as I started toward him.

"Rochelle, oh my, why did you say you coming in your last letter?" came my grandmother's voice.

I turned to face her and smiled.

"I decided to come a couple days ago. I need to think about something and I thought that maybe my grandmother could help me," I replied.

"of course."

I looked back to the training field to see that the man had not come back.

"What is the matter sweetheart?" asked my grandmother.

"There was a man out there that reminded me of my father."

She wrapped an arm around me and led me up to the castle.

"We need to talk."

She led me up to my room and let me get settle in, before I was to meet her down in the throne room.

XXX

I stared at my older daughter as came into Ibelle. The daughter that me and my wife gave up so many years ago. I looked down at my younger son and daughter. If she found out about her younger siblings she would never forgive us. I quickly got my younger children to the castle were it was less likely for Rory to run into them.

I looked back at Rory and noticed her coming toward and I left quickly. I lead Faith and Cole up to our chambers, where there mother would be. I opened the door and saw Elizabeth.

"She's here James. What are we going to do?" she said.

"We'll have to approach this carefully especially with Faith, Cole, and Christina," I stated.

"She'll never understand. She'll think that we replaced her and Gwaine. She be so upset James."

"I know, Elizabeth, but she is our daughter and maybe she'll understand. We have a chance to explain and help her understand."

I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down at our youngest daughter, Christina. She looked almost like her older sister, but with freckles.

"Why is mama upset?" she asked.

"Remember when we told you guys about your older siblings that were lost?"

"Yeah, Gwaine and Rory."

"That was Rory in that carriage wasn't papa?" asked Faith.

"Yes. Rory's here."

"Then we can meet her and show her all around Ibelle," said Christina.

"We can't Chrissie. It's very delicate situation. we have to approach your sister careful," explained Elizabeth.

"Oh…"

"I know you child want to meet her and be a happy family, but Rory will be very upset that she was left behind and she will think that we replaced her and Gwaine with you guys."

There was a knock at the door and my mother-in-law came in.

"I want you down in throne room in fifteen minutes. Rochelle needs to know," she said.

"Of course mother," said Elizabeth.

"Even these three should come and meet their sister."

Elizabeth nodded and told the children to get presentable. We were ready and headed down to meet our older daughter again.

XXX

I walked into the throne room after a servant lead me to it. I stood in front of my grandmother.

"Come child, sit here next to me. It'll be better for you to be sitting," she said.

I did as I was told and sat next to her.

"Now, I want you to hear me out."

"Of course grandmother," I stated.

"Your parents are alive and here in Ibelle. They came here after Uther ordered your mother's death."

I felt betrayed. My grandmother hid my parents from me when she knew I was looking for answers.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" shouted standing up.

I began pacing.

"To tell you in Camelot would have been too risky. Uther could possible harm you or started war with us. I debuted for days to tell you or not. I didn't want to keep you away from them, but I couldn't afford a war or lost you again."

I stopped pacing and let my tears fall. My parents were here somewhere hiding to protect me. I heard the doors open again and I looked up to see my parents standing far feet away from me.

"Mama? Papa?" I asked.

They nodded and you ran for them. My father caught me and held to him.

"Oh my sweet little girl. We've missed you so much," he said.

"I wish I could say the same," I whispered.

I looked over to my mother and saw that she was crying too.

"Look at you, Rory. You so beautiful," she said.

Papa let me go and I went to hug my mother. That's when I saw them. The boy and girl from earlier with another little girl.

"You replace me and Gwaine?" I said backing away from my parents.

"Please Rory listen…"

"No! You replaced me and Gwaine! You left me behind and replaced me!"

I backed away and crumpled to the floor in tears.

"Rory, we didn't replace you. You were never off our minds for a minute," said my mother reaching out to comfort me.

"Don't call me that! Just leave me alone! I never want to see you again!" I screamed getting and running from my family.

"Rochelle!" I heard my father shout but I kept running. I came here to sort things out and I was faced with more problems.

XXX

It had been a week since Rochelle was told that we were here. She had locked herself away in her chambers and would not come out. She was upset and she had every right to be upset. In her eyes we had replaced her and we left her with no memory until now.

James had taken Cole, Faith, and Christina out for day. It had hurt to hear Rory to say that she never wanted to see us again. It felt like I had lost my little Rory all other again. I walked to her chambers and knocked.

I received no answer and took the key out that my mother had given me since she locked herself away. I opened the door and quickly walked in. I found her at the window looking out, probably at James and her younger siblings.

"Rochelle?" I called out.

"Get out," she said.

"I wanted to talk. To help you understand."

"I understand perfectly fine. _You_ decided to replace me when you knew that I was out there somewhere. I always thought you loved me, but I was wrong."

"Rochelle, we never wanted to leave you behind but we had to. We never ever stopped loving you and we never forgot you. We had to make the choices we did to protect you. I put a spell on you so you couldn't remember us, so you would stay away from Uther."

She turned to look at me. Her eyes were cold and empty.

"Why not take me with you? That's what I don't get."

"There was no time. If we didn't leave that night Cole would have died too. We couldn't bear to lose another son to Uther."

"But you could leave me behind? I was never good enough to keep?"

She fell into the chair next to her and I went to her.

"You were always good enough. I never want to hear you say that again. Do not think for one minute that you were never good enough for me and your father. we love you just as much as we do Gwaine, and your younger siblings."

She looked at me and there tears were there again.

"If we could we would go back and do it all differently. We just want our little girl back. Will you let us be your mama and papa and will you be a big sister to your little siblings?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry I was mean and rude to you and papa."

"We understand sweetheart. Now I know there are three children that would love to meet you, but first we need to get you presentable."

I helped her get cleaned up and we talked. I braided her hair and looked at her in the mirror.

"I was wondered how you turned out over the years. I made myself promise after I lost you and your brother that I would never leave your younger siblings. We debated going to Ealdor to get you, but once we saw that you were happy and safe we left you there."

"What?"

"You were probably about Christina's age at the time, 8 or 9, we went to see you and to bring you home, but when we saw you chasing your adoptive brother around smiling; we couldn't bear to drag you away from the home you had. We wanted happy and you were, so we left and never came back."

"I wasn't always happy there, especially when I used my gifts. People started looking at me differently and blamed me for stuff. So I turned to drawing and what not."

"You're just like your sister's. Always using your magic, I hope you're not using it in front Uther."

"The people that know are Merlin and Gaius. I don't use my gifts that much. I mostly draw like you did."

I smiled knowing that she took up my love for drawing. Christina did as well and I knew they were would get along.

"That's good Gaius will help you learn to use your magic for good."

"What are they like?"

"Who?"

"My siblings."

"Well, Cole is a knight in training for Ibelle. He won't be a knight until he's seventeen. He's thirteen years old. He does look like Gwaine. Faith is much like you. Tom boy and dreams of being a woman knight, I think it comfort your father a bit. She's age eleven. Now, Christina is a tom boy, but doesn't want to be a woman knight. She loves drawing and looks much like you with freckles. She is age 9 and in a week will be her tenth birthday."

"Can we go find them, so I can meet them?"

"Of course."

She got up and we walked out of her chambers together. I had my daughter back, but only for a time and then she would go back to Camelot where we couldn't be.

XXX

We found my father and siblings in a meadow that they had picnic at. Christina sat on a log with a stretch book, drawing. Faith and Cole sparing nearby and father was whittling a block of wood. As mother and I walked up, my father looked up and smiled at me, I looked away from him.

"So she's decided to join us?" he asked mother.

"Yes, she understands and forgave us," Replied mother.

I heard footsteps and my father lift my chin up so I was looking up at him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault for what happened. That's Uther's fault and if I could I would punch him right in the mouth for backstabbing me," he said.

"She thought that she was good enough," added mother.

"Stupid girl, you were always good enough. All you girls are good enough for me. How I'm ever going to marry off Faith…"

"I'm not marrying!" shouted Faith.

I laughed and looked at my younger sister with a smile.

"that's what you get for leaving me behind," I said.

"I give up," started Papa. "Two daughters that give my headaches."

I smiled and gave my papa a hug. He still smelled the same.

"Still the same as I remember you."

"What are you on about?"

"You smell of like forest. Just like when I was a child."

"Oh…"

Soon my three siblings came over and we talked.

"Mama and papa said you wanted to be Knight when you were young," said Faith.

"I did, but then our older brother disappeared and I didn't want to be knight for a while," I replied.

"Mama and papa don't like talking about him too much," said Christina.

"It hurt them really bad. We didn't know what happened nor did we ever find out," I answered.

"How old was he?" questioned Cole.

"14 or 15 years old."

"Is that why I have to wait until I'm seventeen to be a knight?"

"Most likely. They don't want to lose more kids. They lost me for about 13 years. Cole, do not fight them on this. Promise me that you won't, I don't think they could handle losing you."

"I promise."

That what we did as a family catching up and getting to know each other.

**XXX**

**I hope you like it. **

**Remember to tell me what you thought in the box below.**

**As well as favorite and Alert.**

**Until next time, Happy Holidays.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Adventures of Rochelle Alden**

It had been a week since I came to Ibelle; I was having a fabulous time with my younger siblings. My mother had us sit down one day and drew a picture of us to put up. My father started training me again. Today I showed Christina my stretch book.

"Who is that guy?" she asked.

"That's Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. He's one of my friends," I replied.

"He's handsome."

"Yeah he is."

She flipped the page and stopped at the picture of Merlin.

"Who's he?"

"My adoptive brother Merlin."

She continued to flip through it.

"There are a lot of pictures of Prince Arthur."

"Yeah."

"Who?" asked my father.

"Prince Arthur Pendragon, Uther's only son," I replied.

My father came over and took a look; along with my mother.

"He's handsome," said mama.

"He looks cocky," said papa.

"Well, he can be a prat at times, but he's my friend."

"Do I need worry?"

"Papa!"

"What? I'm looking out for my little girl."

"I'm twenty years old, I'm not little anymore."

"You will always be my little girl and I'll be damn if I'll let that _boy_ anywhere near you."

"I don't like him like that. He's just a friend."

If my father could produce fire from his eye, Arthur's picture would be on fire.

"I don't like it."

"James you are never going to like it. Now, leave Rory alone."

"Fine."

My father walked away and sat down in a chair to read a book.

"I think we should talk. Come and walk with me," said mother.

I let Christina look through my stretch book while I followed mama out of the room. We walked for a bit before she spoke again.

"You like Arthur, don't you?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"Don't lie to me. I know when lie."

"Yes I do, but he doesn't like me."

"Have you told him your feelings?"

"I tried but I found out that he only sees us as friends and I chickened out. then there is the whole destiny thing that the dragon told me about. Mama I'm so confused."

"Dragon? What dragon?"

"The dragon under Camelot."

"What's your destiny?"

"I'm supposed to be Arthur's queen and help bring about a new Camelot. but it'll never come true if Arthur doesn't see me as nothing but a friend."

"Maybe if you told Arthur how you feel…"

"I can't. Uther probably would never want me as his daughter-in-law and I have Magic. Uther would never allow me to be queen. That why came here, to think things out."

I looked at my mother hoping that maybe she had the answer.

"Rochelle, there only one thing you can do and that's to tell Arthur how you feel about him. You won't know for sure until you tell him."

"But…"

"No butts. You have to tell Arthur and go from there."

I knew she was right and I would have to tell him.

XXX

I looked over to where Rochelle would be sitting if she were here, but she wasn't. I found myself missing her company and seeing her drawing. When I slept she was the only thing I dreamed about. I could figure out why I could stop thinking about her so much.

Camelot wasn't the same without her. Today Morgana came into my chambers and started talking.

"You like Rochelle, don't you?" she asked.

"As a friend yes," I replied.

"That's not what I meant. You're always spending time with her when she was here."

"Not you too. I don't have those feeling for her. She's just my friend and I like spending time with her."

"I see the way you act around her and you like her than a friend. I also see how she acts around you. When was the last time you argued with her?"

"It was a couple weeks ago."

I started to think about it. The way I got jealous when my men would stare at her, how much I missed her now that she wasn't here and how much I enjoyed her company while riding. Maybe Morgana was right and I did like her more than a friend.

"Arthur, promise me whatever happens between you and Rochelle that you'll still be her friend. I heard the rumors about her mother and you, me, Merlin, and Gwen may be her only friends in Camelot. I know it bugs her, she may never say it, but I know does."

"I will be her friend, don't worry."

"Thank you. Please talk to her when she comes back."

"I will, don't worry Morgana."

She nodded and left. I knew the rumors bugged her and I knew most of the nobility didn't trust. That's why she wasn't taking over Johnathan's job yet. She was scared that the council would laugh her out of Camelot. I knew I would talk to her when she returned from Ibelle, but no one knew when that would be.

XXX

_I had left a note for Arthur to meet me by the lake we had last gone to. I was going to tell him how felt about him and I was terrified. He could feel the same way about me or it could make it awkward between us. _

_I heard a horse approach and turned to see Arthur dismounting his horse._

"_I can't believe you came out here alone. Anything could have happened," he said coming toward me._

"_I need to tell you something," I said._

"_Go ahead."_

"_I love you."_

_He looked at me and started to chuckle._

"_I'm sorry what did you say?"_

"_I love you."_

_He full out laughed this time. I felt like an idiot. I started crying and ran from him..._

I sat up in my bed, panting. How was I supposed to do this when I was having dreams of telling Arthur my feelings. I lay back down and closed my eyes to sleep. Tomorrow was my sister's birthday.

XXX

We finally got a letter from Rochelle saying that she would be back in a week from the time we received the letter. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be in Camelot because I would be on patrol. So I would have to wait to talk to her until I got back.

That wasn't the only thing that we found out, Rochelle's parents were alive and well in Ibelle. She had a younger brother and two younger sisters. At least she addressed the letter to Morgana and not to Uther.

XXX

It was the day I had to leave and return to Camelot. I didn't want to; know that I wouldn't be back for some time. I stood in front of the carriage with my family.

"Now, remember to write often," said mama.

"I will. I wish you would come for a visit someday," I replied.

"Rory, you know we can't. Maybe if your destiny pans out, which I don't like one bit, we can come back," said Papa.

"Papa, you can't hate someone you don't even know," I said.

"He's a boy and that is enough for me. Don't let anyone push you around Rochelle."

"I won't papa."

He nodded and pressed a kissed to my forehead.

"We love you and we are here for you."

I turned to my siblings.

"Remember, what I told you Cole. Faith, you show all those men that girls can be knights. And Christina, keep drawing okay."

They all nodded. Christina ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I love you big sis," she whispered.

"I love you too Chrissie," I whispered back. "Be good for mama and papa. All of you."

"We will."

I got into the carriage and waved until I couldn't see them anymore. I had sorted things or was going to. Three days until I got back to Camelot and told Arthur.

XXX

I had returned to Camelot to find the estate complete and Arthur out on Patrol. I had time to plan out how to tell Arthur. I got up enough courage to speak with Morgana about my crush for Arthur. This didn't help at first.

"Why are you laughing? I need advice from someone," I said starring at her.

"I already had my suspicions that you loved Arthur, but I never thought you would come out and admit them," she said.

"I need to admit them to Arthur and I need help?"

"Arthur is going to be back probably tomorrow morning and he'll want to talk to you anyways. You have nothing to worry about."

"What if he laughs at me?"

"He is not going to laugh at you. If it'll make you feel better, I think he returns those feelings, not that he would ever admit them to me."

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen how you two act around each other. When you first got here you barely speak to Arthur without shouting at him and now you rarely do and he hasn't tried making you leave the training grounds in almost a month. The only reason you two buttheads is because you are just as stubborn as him."

"Gee, I wonder how many people in this kingdom know that I'm in love with their prince."

"Not that many actually. You do only associate with so many people and they hardly see you outside of here."

"This is true, but I always did like adventure just as much as you did."

We both started laughing at all the memories of us getting into trouble.

XXX

I looked down out of my window as Arthur rode in with his small patrol. Today I would tell him, I just had to go down to the kitchen get a picnic lunch made, place the note on his desk, and meet Arthur in the stable. maybe, just maybe he would return my feelings.

I was already dressed in my riding clothes. With Morgana's help the picnic lunch would be most of Arthur's favorites and I knew how long I had before Arthur got out of meeting with Uther. I was nervous, but now I was excited.

I quickly made my way down to the kitchen.

"Miss Rory what can I do for you?" asked the cook.

"Is the picnic lunch ready?" I asked.

"It will be done shortly, sweetie. Do you need it now?"

"No, I'll be back I just needed to check. I need to drop something off with Prince Arthur."

"Alright, oh, do you still like Blueberry muffins?"

"They're my absolute favorite."

"Oh good because I put some in the basket for you."

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, dearie."

I walked out of the kitchen and snuck by the throne room; I peeked in and saw Arthur still talking with Uther. Once I was at the staircase, I ran up and to Arthur chambers. I knocked and Merlin opened up the door.

"Arthur's down in the throne room," he said. "Why are you here?"

"Will you put this somewhere where Arthur will see it?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because I need him to find it or I'm going to look like a fool having a picnic for myself, but have enough food for two."

"Alright."

"Thank you Merlin."

I left and headed back down to the kitchen, picking up the basket and going to the stables where I saddled Lightening. I stood there and waited for Arthur to show up.

XXX

I walked into my room after I gave my report to my father. Merlin was nowhere to be found and a note on the table. I picked it up and read it quickly.

_Arthur-_

_ Meet me down at the stables. I have picnic lunch ready and I would like to share it with you. We need to talk as well._

_Rochelle._

I changed my shirt and went to meet up with Rochelle. I had a feeling that she went to Ibelle not to just see her family, but to think and talk to someone. I knew she wasn't telling me something when she left.

I arrived at the stables and found her stood with Lightening. Her hair was pulled back in braid. She had her back pack which usually held her stretch book and she had new riding clothes.

"I see you got my note," she said with a smile.

"I did. How was your trip?" I replied going to saddle my horse.

"It was a good. My grandmother helped me to sort some stuff out and to deal with the rumors about my mother. I can't tell you much more here."

"I understand."

"I guess Morgana showed you the letter?"

"Yeah, then she burned so no one would know."

We lead our horse out and mounted them. We rode out to the lake that we went to before she left. She seemed to like it there better than the other place I had taken her to. She laid out the blanket and put the basket down on it.

"You said you wanted to talk in your note," I said.

"I did," she replied. "Remember when I mentioned the rumors."

"Yeah and then you got upset and left the next day. Why bring those up again."

"I didn't just go to Ibelle to see my grandmother and find out that my parents were there. I had to figure something out almost about how I felt by somebody."

"Who is this _person_?"

"You say that like my father did."

"Oh so your father knows about this _person_."

"Stop saying it like that. I'm starting to doubt my feelings for him."

She turned away from me.

"Can you tell me who this person is?"

"I don't know if I want you to know now."

"Okay fine. I just want you to know that whoever it is lucky to have your love and that I'll be there if you ever need me. I still consider you a friend."

She turned around to face and tilted her head sideways.

"It's funny that you say that."

"Why is that?"

"Because my father didn't exactly like you when I show him the picture of you."

I was confused now.

"What are you talking about?"

She walked closer to me and smiled.

"You are the person that I was talking about. I love you, but I'll understand if you don't feel the same way about me. I just wanted to let you know."

I closed the gap and lift her chin so she was look at me.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Will you allow me to court you, Lady Rochelle?"

"Of course."

We shared a kiss and then spent the day at the lake. she talked about her siblings and her parents. We eventually headed back to Camelot and told my father that we were courting. He seemed happy about it.

**XXX**

**I hope enjoyed this. **

**Remember to let me know what you thought in box below. **

**Happy Holidays. I'll you next Monday**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Adventures of Rochelle Alden**

A week after Arthur and me started courting I was seeing Arthur off for his hunting tripping. Just him and Merlin, all the other Knights he normally went with were busy.

"You could come," he said.

"You would never kill anything with me there. You know I can't watch you kill an innocent," I replied.

"Alright, remember what Gaius told you."

I had been pouring over some documents from Ibelle and I had over worked myself to the point that I passed out in the training grounds a couple days ago.

"I know rest and Johnathan handle the work load for now. Don't worry and good luck."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I watch them ride out and headed back into the castle to go back to sleep. I laid in my bed I looked through my stretch book, Arthur filled it mostly. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

XXX

I slunk through the woods with a crossbow. Merlin bursts out of the trees and bumps me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You really are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlin?!" I shouted.

"I was just asking."

"Who? Me or the deer?! We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind."

"So you're able to get by on two out of three, then?"

A woman screams.

"What was that?"

"Please! Don't!" shouts a man from a distant.

"Quiet," I told Merlin.

"Help!" came a woman's voice.

I grab my sword from Merlin.

XXX

I followed Arthur and we found the people. A man laid a the ground as a bandit draws his sword to kill him. A woman struggles with three other purse snatchers.

"No, no, I beg you! Mercy!" begs the man.

"Give us some money!" Shouts the bandit.

"Help me! Help me!" shouted the woman.

Arthur shoots one of the robbers; the others attack Arthur. The man gets up and holds the woman while Arthur fights off the bandits; one of them gets up behind Arthur. I quickly say a spell and a large branch falls on top of the bandit trying to attack Arthur from behind. Arthur kills the one in front of him and the final bandit runs off. Arthur looks up at the tree.

"Stroke of luck," he said.

"And let that be a lesson to you!" I shouted at the running bandit.

Arthur gives me a look.

"What? I was covering your back."

"You alright? Didn't hurt you?"

The woman turns to Arthur and removes her hood. i had a bad feeling about this.

"No…Thanks to you. I'm Sophia. This is my father, said Sophia.

"Arthur Pendragon…at your service."

Arthur kisses her hand. Thank god Rochelle wasn't here.

XXX

I had been told to come to the council chambers around lunch. I stood next to Johnathan, listen to the man and woman's story. I got a very weird feeling about these two and I didn't like it. I could see Morgana seemed to share my feelings as well.

"My name is Aulfric, Heir to Tir-Mor. This is my daughter, Sophia," said Aulfric.

"You're a long way from home. What brings you to Camelot?" asked Uther.

"Our home was sacked by raiders; we barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry."

"These are dangerous times what will you do?"

"We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and, I hope, a new life."

"You must stay here awhile, break your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot."

I watched as Arthur stares at Sophia as she exits with her father. I couldn't help, but feel like I would have to fight for Arthur. Once the meeting was dismissed I walked quickly back to my chambers and wrote another letter to my family and pray that I was not going to be made a fool.

XXX

I had seen the way my sister looked before she left the council chambers. She was upset and scared, and I looked at the cause of it, Arthur. I didn't like her courting him, but I knew that she loved him and let it be, but now he was hurting her.

"Make sure you put her in a decent room," said Arthur.

"The one next door's empty," I said.

"The one next door's fine. Excellent, in fact. Shut up, Merlin."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. I want to make it clear that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honorable. Put her in the room on the other side of the castle. It's warmer, more comfortable."

"Of course. She, er…is very beautiful."

"Yes, she is."

"And if your intentions are honorable…"

"Oh, they are. Most definitely."

"Then what's the problem with her staying next door?"

"There isn't one. You've convinced me. put her in the room next to mine."

Rochelle was going to be upset.

XXX

I walked out of my chambers to give Johnathan my letter so it would get to my family. I saw Sophia enter the room next door to Arthurs and she turned to look at me. I got the feeling that I would be the odd one out. I quickly went to Johnathan chambers.

"Another letter to your family that's the fourth one this week," he said.

"I know, but my birthday in a month and grandmother is the only one coming. I'm trying to convince them to come," I replied.

"Rochelle, you know that they would be here if they could, but Uther would never allow it. I know that your sad, but it's the way it going to be for a long time."

"I have feeling things are going to get worst before then."

I left and walked to the dragon's lair and sat down.

"The young Pendragon may come looking for you," he said.

"No, he's too busy looking at another woman the he rescued today. I opened my heart to a Pendragon and now he's hurt me. I should've known that he would find someone far more beautiful than me, a more beautiful queen for the throne," I said.

"I still see you as that queen. Fate does not lie."

"Maybe you see it wrong, because I don't think that's going happen. I'm not trying to rude or anything, my mother would not be happy if I did."

"I see. Love is not an easy path, it will twist, be bumpy, and have ups and down, but if two people can make it through then their love is strong that it will continue into the next life. Do not lose faith in Arthur Pendragon."

"My parents have that type of love."

"They are one of the few to have it. Your grandmother and grandfather had it as well."

"I never met my grandfather on my mother's side he was died shortly after I was born. My father's parents were long gone before I was born."

"Like I said do not lose faith in Pendragon. He will see the light and come back."

I nodded and watched him fly away. I went back to my chambers and worked on some drawings that I had started. Before long it was supper time and I ate alone. I changed back into my night dress and crawled into my bed.

XXX

I arrived at Arthur chamber the next morning, Gwen had told me that Rochelle was still asleep at Breakfast time and that her stretch book was left opened. From what Gwen saw there were tear strains on the drawing. I knew it had to do with Arthur and Sophia.

"I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know show her around," said Arthur.

"Where do I come into this?" I asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard of my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me."

"What, and lie to the King? No. No way. No, he'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes."

"Merlin."

I sigh. Rochelle was already upset and depressed from being locked in the castle for the last four days, she was going to either really angry with Arthur or start thinking he didn't love and was playing with her heart.

"I need you to do this for me."

"I am a terrible lair. I start sweating, my-my vision blurs, my-my brain stops working."

"Well, no change there, then. Look, I promised Sophia I'd take out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances."

'_Yeah with Rochelle and Sophia. She'll never forgive him.'_

"You like her, then?"

"Yeah. What's not to like? I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the king, but… you'd be a friend for life if you did."

"And what about my sister Rochelle?"

"She'll understand."

"Go on, then, you don't want to keep her waiting."

"Thanks, Merlin. I won't forget it."

"Yeah and either will Rochelle."

XXX

I stood with Morgana and Gwen watching Arthur ride out of Camelot with Sophia. Morgana had explained her dreamed to me and Gwen while we had breakfast together. I held back tears as I watched them. Arthur was my first love and he was killing me.

"You're sure it her?" asked Gwen.

"I could never forget that face."

"You should speak with the king."

"No, he would see it as sorcery and lock Morgana up," I said turning away from the window.

"Are you okay?" asked Morgana. "I know you love him and he's doing this to you."

"It hurts Morgana. He is playing with my feelings."

I let the tears fall and morgana hugged me. I felt betrayed and angry, if my father ever found out what Arthur did, he would beat the living daylights out of him and I wouldn't stop my father or my little brother.

"It'll be okay Rory…Arthur will wake up and see what he's doing to you."

"Morgana, I don't think I'll ever forgive him."

I left to my chambers and saw my stretch laying opened on the table. I picked it up and started tearing out every drawing of Arthur. I tossed them to the floor and threw my stretch book across the room. I went over to the vase of flowers that Arthur had given me while I was resting and threw it against the wall.

"I have received a letter…What has happened here?" asked Johnathan.

"Arthur lied to me Johnathan. He doesn't love me," I replied between crying.

"Oh, Rochelle."

He came and held me as I cried. Johnathan was like family to me. It was sometime before I got up and looked around my room. I had made a messed all because of Arthur.

XXX

I stood in front of the king.

"Where's my son?" he asked.

"I'm not sure where he is. I, erm, I think there's been a mistake. But it's not his fault. Arthur's, I mean," I replied.

"Stop gibbering and tell me where he is."

"It's probably…No it's definitely my fault."

"Where is Arthur?"

"He's not here."

"I can see that."

"Arthur wasn't sure of his orders, so he asked me to check with the guards to see if he was riding out this morning and… well… I may have forgotten."

"You forgot?"

"I'm sorry, my lord. I am sure he would have been here had I told him."

"If this was a time of war, I would have you flogged."

"And since it's not, we'll let it go just this once?"

I pelt with rotten tomatoes in the stocks.

"I forgot how much fun this was."

XXX

I walk through the woods with Sophia.

"The river's not far. It's just down here," I stated.

"Arthur…wait," she said.

"What is it?"

She takes my hands and looks into my eyes.

"Túce hwón frec'úre, artur."

"You there! Halt!" shouts a guard.

Sophia back away and I tackle her as an arrow flies at them. I run toward the guards.

"Sorry!" shouts the guard.

"Sorry?! You nearly shot a crossbow in my face! What do you mean you're sorry?!" I shouted at him.

I jog back to Sophia.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Thanks to you."

"They were searching for the bandits that attacked you yesterday. Here."

I pick up her staff to give it to her.

"Don't touch that!"

"I'm sorry. Maybe we should go back."

"It's fine. I-I'm sorry, I was upset. Now, don't let this spoil our day together. We were having such a nice time. Let's go down to the river."

"I'm taking you back to Camelot. Your father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you. Besides I have to visit my friend, she's probably going crazy."

XXX

After I was told by Gwen to leave my chambers so she could clean up. I went for a walk through the town. I walked through the market place and brought a vase and fresh flowers. I also purchased another stretch book, seeing that my other one was getting full.

I reentered my chambers the find all the shattered glass gone and my stretch book and torn out draws sitting neatly on the table. I sat the vase and flowers down on the chest of doors like the other one. There was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Arthur, I came to see you," he said.

"Go away."

"What? Rochelle can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk to you. Go away. I'm tired and going to take a nap."

"Alright. I'll see you later," he said.

I listened to his retreating footsteps down the hall and I let my tears fall. My heart was breaking and it hurt. I went to my bed and cried into my bed.

XXX

I entered covered in tomato paste.

"Have you been playing with your food again?" asked Gaius.

"The king put me in the stocks," I explained.

"That'd you do this time?"

"Nothing. Honestly, it wasn't my fault. Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guard, so I covered for him and took the blame."

"And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?"

"It was his idea."

"And what made him neglect his duties? It's must've been something terribly important."

"Sophia."

"The girl from forest?"

"He wanted to take her out for the day. He is besotted."

"Well, that explains why Rochelle made a mess of her room. But they only just met. He's known Rochelle longer."

"I know. I guess it must have been love at first sight. Rochelle must've seen them ride out. I probably go see her the evening."

"Yes. I suppose it must be. Rochelle must be hurt or at least thinking he's playing with her feelings. This doesn't bode well for Arthur."

XXX

I had dinner Johnathan that night.

"I could write your grandmother asking her to come early. It might help if you had someone here from your family," said Johnathan.

"I don't want to bug her with this," I replied.

"Rochelle, she wouldn't mind. You are her granddaughter."

"It's between me and Arthur to work out. I'm not dragging my family into it. Besides I rather my parents come."

"I understand. I heard you turned Arthur away earlier."

"I didn't want to talk to him."

I finished my food and went back my room. Merlin walked up next to me.

"Gaius told me what happened today. I thought you could use your brother," he said.

"He's breaking my heart Merlin. What am I going to do?" I said.

"Maybe you should talk him. Ask him if he still has feelings for you."

"I don't know…"

"Rochelle you can't stay silent. I have to know. if he doesn't then you can move on and forget him."

"I guess you're right. I'll go talk to now."

I gave Merlin a hug and went to Arthur's chambers. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, Rochelle. Can I come in?" I replied.

"Of course."

I walked in and found him sitting at his desk.

"I didn't think I see you until the morning."

"You asked to talk earlier and I thought I came so we could talk."

"I know what you saw this morning, me and Sophia riding out. It isn't what you thinking it is. I was showing her around just like I did when you first arrived in Camelot."

"Well, that wasn't definitely not what I was thinking. Especially after yesterday. I need know something, do you love me?"

He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"Of course I love you. Why are you doubting me?'

"Sophia. The way you were staring at her yesterday and today when you went out riding with her. I thought you were playing with feelings."

He came toward me put his hands on my either side of my face.

"I love you Rochelle, I would never play with your heart. Sophia doesn't mean anything to me besides being a guest in Camelot."

"I love you too Arthur."

We shared a kiss and he warped me in a hug.

"You should go to bed. I don't want to find you on the floor again."

"Sophia really means nothing to you?"

"She means nothing to me. but you mean everything to me, so go get some sleep."

"Okay."

We shared one last kiss and left. I walked down to my chambers. I changed into my nightclothes and saw a potion on my table with a note.

'_Gaius asked me to give you this. It'll help you sleep._

_Love Merlin.'_

"I hate sleeping drafts," I muttered, before drinking it down and crawling into bed.

XXX

The next morning, I entered Arthur's chambers to him dressed.

"You're dressed!" I said shocked.

"Nothing gets past you does it, Merlin?" he replied.

"What- You're supposed to be wearing these! Your father's bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning!"

"I'm giving it a miss."

"Won't the king mind?"

"Not if you, er, cover for me, again. By the way, thanks for yesterday, I heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck."

"They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit."

"I'm not sure there are any hard-and-fast rules, but if it's any consolation, I think it was worth it."

"What? It went well?"

"Great. Fantastic. She's incredible."

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get out of it."

"Just make sure you don't end up in the stocks this time."

"I won't. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole deception lark."

I was wrong and I was pelted with rotten food in the stocks.

XXX

I watched once again has Arthur rode out of Camelot with Sophia. I closed my eyes. He lied to me last night, to my face. Now I was doubting if he ever loved or just said it so I would have something good in my life. Then again, I could just be overreacting and he was just being nice to her and showing her around the kingdom, like he did when I was first here. I would have to wait and see where this went. I had a really bad feeling about how this would turn out.

**XXX**

**Enjoy!**

**Remember to review, Favorite and Alert.**


	12. There's a Poll!

**I know I started updating chapters, but I'm not feeling it anymore. I know some of you enjoyed the story and let me know through reviewing. But since I started writing new chapters I haven't been happy with it or the fact that not a lot of readers been telling me what I could do better. I have put up a poll asking what you think I should do. Please go and take the poll, it would help me a lot on what I should do with this story.**

**Thank you for be patience with me.**


End file.
